Strawberry Sacrifice
by Xiddav
Summary: Ichigo lived a privileged life in Karakura village. So it was hard for anyone to believe how he got to where he is now. Tied up, on his knees leaning over a sacrificial alter. Ichigo is sacrificed to the god of destruction. GrimmIchi yaoi. I DID NOT COPY
1. Chapter 1

I got another story idea ^.^ yay.

I am not Tite Kubo so I do not own bleach. It sad I know.

i don't make money from writing this stuff. Yeah that's right i just enjoy writing it.

Warning: M for mature. If you are not mature then please leave. Also this is yaoi, don't like? then don't tell me. go ahead and read but i don't know why you would want to.

Summary: Ichigo is sacrificed to the god of destruction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Opening ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo has lived a privileged life in the village called Karakura. As the only doctors eldest son he was greatly honored. It was a big deal for the goddess the village worshiped was that of health and wisdom. He had many friends and a loving family. A caring heart, strong body and sharp wits. Not only that but he was also very handsome. The Kurosaki heir seemed like the perfect young man. So it was hard for anyone to believe how he got to where he is now.

Tied up, on his knees leaning over a sacrificial alter in some village far from his home. Several cuts and bruises covered his body. It was possible that even a few rib bones were broken as well. The warriors watched quietly with grinning faces unable to wait to watch the youths blood run over the stone. The high priest of this village was saying some sort of prayer with a dagger held in one hand and a long creepy smile across his face.

So how did Ichigo get to this point? Well in order to find out we have to go back in time. Don't worry it is only a few days.

~~~Karakura Village A Few Days Ago~~~

Ichigo had spent the whole day sparing with his friend Renji under the watch of the great warrior Ikkaku. He was able to keep up with Renjis movements but he knew if it was a real fight the red pineapple would win. It seemed that everyone held back when fighting him. Well everyone other then Rukia. When ever he said something stupid in front of her she would whap him up side the head with her sketch book.

Right now though he was walking by Renjis side heading home. It was a good thing they both lived in the same direction other wise Ichigo would get made if his friend walked him home, going out of his way. Tough his friend had a good reason to and tonight he was finally going to confess.

"Hey Ichigo, can you hold up a sec?" The orange haired teen stopped walking and turned to look at Renji.

"Can't it wait? My house is just up ahead."

"NO... I mean... I got something to tell you. I don't want anyone else to hear." Renji had a slight blush on his face.

Ichigo was confused by this. "Renji are you getting sick?"

"Uh, no. Well kind of. How to say this... Ichi... I fell in love."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "About time, you are already 23."

"SHUT UP!" Renji covered his mouth hoping no one heard that. A few quiet moments later he removed it with a sigh. "I've been in love for a long time just... just I have no idea how to tell them."

"Just tell Rukia plan out. She will either tell you the same or turn you down. That women is the weirdest in the village after all."

"Rukia?" It was Renjis turn to look confused.

"yeah it is real obvious. You are always hanging out by the Kuchiki house waiting for her and asking her stuff about her family."

"Ichigo." Renji's face got even redder. "I was always asking about her brother."

"Well duh, Byakuya is the only family she has."

"You don't get it Ichigo... it not Rukia... it's..."

It took Ichigo a few long moments to figure out what his long time friend was saying. "You're in love with..."

Renji only nodded.

"So that means you're..."

Renji nodded again.

"...How long has..."

"Since I was your age."

"EIGHT YEARS! AND YOU HAVEN'T SAID A THING YET!"

"Shhhhh... Ichigo be quiet. Someone might hear."

"GOOD, SOMEONE NEEDS TO HEAR IT! NO, BYAKUYA NEEDS TO HEAR IT! We are going over there right now." Ichigo grabbed Renjis arm and started to pull. The red head tried to pull away from him as they headed away from their homes. "I can't believe you kept this to yourself for eight years."

"That is enough Ichigo. I can't tell him. I am not ready to admit that I... am gay." Ichigo was about to yell more about it being eight years but saw something in his friends eyes.

"Renji... are you... crying?"

The red pineapple wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "You idiot. It is not as easy as just saying I love you to another man. I am supposed to be this tough warrior and he is a widower noble. The chances of him ever loving me back is slim to none. And the second I say it the whole town will know and no one will ever see me the same again. It might just be for the better if I never tell him."

"If that is how you fell... then why did you tell me?"

"Idiot, you are my best friend. If anyone could except this fact about me it would be you. I trust you with my greatest secret Ichi."

Ichigo smiled softly at the other man. "Renji..." He was cut off from what he was saying from a loud boom not to far away. Smoke was rising into the air quickly. "Isn't that near the Kuchiki home?"

Renji's eyes went wide. "IT IS THE KUCHIKI HOME!" The man left a trail of dust as he took off running. Ichigo was right behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~see ya next chapter~~~~~~~~

okay this is one of my longer chapters. i like to write shorter chapters. It easier on my brain and they come out sooner.

please review


	2. Chapter 2

OH MY GAH! I had 2 reviews before I even realized chapter one was up. I could not wait for the next chapter either.

you guys and girls rock ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Into The Flames of Hell ~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo and Renji arrived at the Kuchiki home. Half of it was blown away. The other half was engulfed in flames. The strange thing though was no one was rushing to help. Everyone was heading in a different direction with swords drawn. That could only mean one thing, the house was attacked.

Renji grabbed the teens shoulder tightly. "Promise me Ichigo, You Will Not Do Any Thing Stupid!" He knew his friend to well. The idea of going to help chase down the attackers was already going threw Ichigos head. "ICHIGO!"

"I'll go help put out the fire. We can't let it spread to the rest of the village. Now you promise me that YOU wont do something stupid." Ichigo glared up at him.

"...I got to find Byakuya and Rukia."

Before Ichigo could say anything Renji was already gone. There was no time to waist. The winds were changing. Soon the buildings surrounding the Kuchiki home would catch aflame as well. It only took a little bit for the orange haired teen to find a group of people trying to put the flames out. Quickly he started to grab buckets of water right along with them.

"Oniichan!" A sweet little voice rang out a little while latter. Ichigo looked up but never stopped helping with the water. "Dad needs help. They just found Lady Rukia. She is all burned up."

Ichigo handed Karin the bucket. "I'll go help dad you stay here and help contain the flames. Don't get to close though." The big brother ran off in the direction Karin had come from. It was not long before he sported Isshin working hard helping the injured. If Ichigo was not so concerned about his friend then maybe he would of noticed that some injuries were not burns, but sword wounds.

"Rukia!" He knelt down by the petit nobles side. Thank goodness she opened her eyes to look up at him.

"I...Ichi...go..." Slowly she lifted her finger pointing to the burning home. "Renji... he... went in... for Onii-sama."

"Don't worry Rukia. You just stay still and recover. I'll go find that big idiot and your brother." Once Ichigo made up his mind there was no stopping him. There was however slowing him down. As Ichigo started toward the burning home Isshin jumped him.

"Ichigo you can't go in there. It is to dangerous. There are reports that some attackers are in there hiding to kill any could be rescuers."

"I am going and you can not stop me goat face."

"I know my son." Isshin pulled a sword out of nowhere. "Take Zangetsu with you."

Ichigo nodded as he took the giant blade. "Thank you dad." He smiled up at him before running into the burning ruins.

~~~~~~~~ to be continued ~~~~~~~~~

Told you first chapter was one of the longer ones.

please review


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I got an idea. while waiting for the next chapter of this story go ahead and check out some of the other ones i am writing / have written. The main one i am working on is Hollow Gestation Period (sequel to Hollow Mating Season)

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Burn Baby Burn ~~~~~~~~~~

"Renji! Byakuya!" Ichigo yelled out over the roar of the flames. There was no response but the cracking of charred wood falling. "Renji! Byakuya! Can Anyone Hear Me!" He felt something move behind him and turned just in time to block a sword aimed at his head.

"I hear you loud and clear Niño. But now no one will ever hear you again!"

Ichigo could not help but notice this man looked a lot like the devil. Black hair the spiked up as horns. Plus the van-dyke beard and mustache put it over the edge. This guy was freaky looking. They pushed off each other taking a few steps back. Ichigo looked down to make sure he did not step in flames or hot burning coals.

"Your feet should not be what you watch Niño." In the split second the teen looked away the attacker was back slashing at him. Ichigo had no time to get out of the way completely. The mans sword left a large gash in the orange haired boys arm.

"AAAAAH!" Ichigo fell back words. His back landing on the burning ruins. The light glowing around him gave the attacker a good look at him. He quickly bent over and pulled him out of the flames.

"You are still just a bebe. Someone like you should not run into a place like this. You might get killed Niño." Ichigo went to attack him with Zangetsu but with his injured arm. Not only that but the smoke was starting to get to him. This strange devil like man easily stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "It is to bad Niño. I can not let you go. You got a fighting spirit and can become to much of a threat in the future. I'm sure we can find a use for you though."

It was only a few more moments before Ichigo passed out for lose of blood and smoke inhalation.

"It really is to bad Niño."

~~~~~~~~ to be continued ~~~~~~~~~

And in case you could not tell for some really really weird reason that I can not explain, if you could not tell who the attack was... it is Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio the 103rd arrancar.

please review.

I KNOW IT IS SHORT

more should be coming soon ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

I did not copy this from any other story

this is my own writing.

it might be some what similar to what ever story (Don't know what story it is) I am being blamed for plagiarism but I AM NOT COPYING

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Where am I? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wind blew threw the trees. Fish splashed their way up stream. Feet and wheels crushed the lush grass as the troops walked. Then the troops them selves were loud as could be. Celebrating the tremendous victory they had just won over the village of the goddess of health. Ichigo could not take all the noise anymore from his place on a rocking floor. He groaned and twisted around, but was unable to get up from his stomach.

"Hey look the boy with fire hair is waking up."

"Oh wow Lilynette you're right. He is waking up."

"No duh I'm right Yachiru. Why would I lie?"

"To get attention."

"NO I WOULDN'T!"

As the two girls argued another one patted Ichigo's head. The hand was tiny but was doing it really hard.

"Nel... what are you doing to him?"

"'Is Hair is on fwire. Nel pwut it ouwt."

"Great Idea Nel." Yachiru joined her on trying to put out his hair.

Lilinette growled at the two younger girls. "His hair is not on fire, it looks like fire."

Both of the little girls stopped. "...Oh."

Ichigo opened one eye to look up at the three. The littlest one was really close to his face. He wasn't really bugged by that, but he was bothered by her drooling and snot. With this added motivation the teen managed to get a foot away before his back hit the side of the wagon they were all in.

"Look what you did Nel. You scared him." Lilinette chuckled lightly. "What is wrong with you mister. Scared of a little drool."

The pink haired girl jumped up. "I Bet It Was The SNOT That Scared Him! Nel can Be Icky At Times!"

Nel had a big pout and looked like she was about to cry. Ichigo could not stand it when kids looked so sad.

"...Sorry... you... startled me."

The girl with green hair smiled huge. "NO, Nel Sowrry. She Didn't mwean to scwar you."

"You didn't scare me." Ichigo sighed looking around the wagon. It was really dark. The only light coming in was threw tiny holes in the canvas completely covering the wagon.

Lilinette looked around trying to see what the guy was looking at. "Oh that reminds me." She closed her eyes tight and pulled the tarp away, exposing them all to the light. Well, what little light there was. The trees were so thick the canopy nearly blocked out the sun. These were not trees Ichigo had ever seen before. They were huge and covered in many vines. He had only heard of trees like this. "... A ... jungle?"

"HEY STARRK!" Lilinette yelled at the guy wearing fur walking behind the wagon. Some how he was sleeping but still walking. "STARRK! WAKE UP!"

The man yawned before opening his eyes. "What?"

"He woke up."

"Oh. Did you find out anything about him?"

"Just that he is scared of drool and snot."

"Good, now get out of there."

"Awww, I don't want to walk Starrk."

"To bad. You should not stay in the cage. None of you girls should be in there."

Lilinette sighed as she helped Nel and Yachiru out of the top of the cage wagon since there was no door. She then quickly stepped on Ichigos head to jump out herself.

"Ah watch it." Ichigo glared at her threw the stick wall. "That hurt."

"That is nothing compared to what is going to happen to you." The man in the fur said.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You will find out once we return to our winter home."

"Like Hell I'm Going!" Ichigo kicked a weak stick of the cage. The opening was just enough for him to squeeze threw.

Starrk sighed as the orange haired teen got out. "Great, now I got to do something about you." He quickly kicked Ichigo into a tree. The boy did not have enough time to even yell in pain before the fur wearing man was hitting him with all his might. This punch knocked the air right out of him. "Stupid boy. We are followers of destruction. From the time we are born we are trained to cause pain. I happen to be one of the best." Starrk picked him up by his orange locks. "So you are either going to be nice and quiet or I will have to beat the living shit out of you."

Ichigo growled at him and spat in his grey tired eye.

The man just wiped the spit away with his free hand. "Have it your way." Thus the beating began.

~~~~~~~~ to be continued ~~~~~~~~~

thanks for reading

This one length turned out pretty good in my opinion.

please review


	5. Chapter 5

Ah finally were are at the beginning of the story... wait... this is chapter 5... weird  
well enjoy ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Winter Camp of the Followers of Destruction. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starrk had dragged the teen all the way from where he tried to get away to here. The village that their people stayed at during the winter months. The man did not let go yet though. He took Ichigo to the other side of the large village. There stood a tall tower looking over the surrounding jungle. On the platform was a table like alter and many men lined up on two sides. Out of nowhere another man popped up in front of Starrk and the tied up teen.

"Oh my Starrk-kun, isn't this a lovely one. Wer ya the one ta catch 'im?"

"No Ichimaru-sama. It was actually ... uh... "

Dordonii! Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio!" It seemed he was not to far away but not close enough to figure out where he was.

"...Yeah... him."

The man with the creepy smile chuckled. "Ah, oh well, is all good. Once da rest get 'ere we can start. Ope dey get 'ere soon. Our Lord loves this part."  
Some time had passed since Ichigo was dragged up to this place. In that time other men were dragged up there just like he was. They all looked so different though. One had pale skin and wore white and blue. Another had dark tanned skin and was as big as a giant. Then there was one man with emerald green eyes and skin so pale it did not seem real. There was a few others that looked just as strange. The last boy to be dragged up the stairs was a blonde with one eye patch.

The silver haired man turned his head as if looking at all the tied up young men. Could not really tell if he was or not because his eyes appeared closed. "Oh goodie we can start now." He said a little to happy. "Starrk kun, you were the first to arrive so bring him over here."

Starrk nodded and dragged the tied up beaten orange haired teen over to the low table. He forced Ichigo to lean over the stone.  
Tied up, on his knees leaning over a sacrificial alter in some village far from his home. Several cuts and bruises covered his body. It was possible that even a few rib bones were broken as well. The warriors watched quietly with grinning faces unable to wait to watch the youths blood run over the stone. The high priest of this village was saying some sort of prayer with a dagger held in one hand and a long creepy smile across his face.  
The priest cut the ropes that tied Ichigo's hands behind his back. Starrk held one of his hands to keep him from fighting while the strange man took the other hand, holding over a cat like design on the stone table. Ichigo hissed as the dagger sliced opened the palm of his hand.

"With this conquered blood we summon you to us great god of destruction, Lord Jeagerjaques!" The silver haired man yelled and all the warriors repeated. A sort moment later the was a loud rumbling sound. Tropical birds took to the sky in the not to far distance. Fear rose in Ichigo's heart as something really big and really real came towards them really fast.

~~~~~~~~ to be continued ~~~~~~~~~

next chapter, the arrival ^.^  
thanks for reading  
please review


	6. Chapter 6

It is really hard for me to update everyday. But so far I am making it happen ^.^

oh and since I finally found out what story people were saying I copied I talked to the author. They said our stories are different to ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Arrival Of A God ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The top of the trees jerked as the thing came closer. What ever it is was powerful enough to move them. It most likely did not even notice them as its speed picked up. Then it stopped right at the edge of the jungle, still hidden in the darkness. Every thing fell silent. The wind stopped blowing, the animals all ran away already and it seemed everyone was holding their breaths. The only sound Ichigo could hear was his racing heart pounding in his chest. It skipped a beat though from what came next. An ear shattering roar rang out as to scare off anyone not brave enough. None of the warriors on either side of the platform flinched. Then Ichimaru had the nerves to even smile bigger as the roar echoed off into the distance.

As the echo faded away two sets of foot stepped could be heard coming up the stairs from the jungle side. Once they reached the top the two beings rolled out a red carpet. They both smiled seeing this years sacrifices' then got down on one knee in a bowing like fashion. The entire structure started to tremble as the unseen creature below started to come up as well.

Almost everyone was in awe as the creature came into view over the edge of the platform. White fur covered most of its body. The only thing not white was the black of its giant paws, soft pink in in its ears and the eyes a hypnotizing blue. Ichigo would of gotten trapped in their gaze if it was not for the fact he was scared as hell, thinking he was about to be eaten. It sat down on the red carpet, barely able to fit on the platform for it was so large.

The cat like god bent over to sniff Ichigo. It growled right above him. The teen could not tell if that was good or bad... most likely bad. He shut his eyes tight fearing the worst. Starrk let go of his arm, but Ichigo did not move. He knew running now would be no use. This thing was far to big to out run. Plus it already had his scent. Top that off he had no idea where he was. He would be lost in the jungle until they would find him anyways.

"Lord Jaegerjaquez, as we do every year during the spring summer and fall we traveled the lands far and wide attacking villages as we please. From each of these villages we have taken one male not old enough to be a warrior but to old to be an innocent. We offer these young men to you now on the day we return to your land. I hope they please you great and powerful god of destruction."

"Tch, they look weaker every year Gin."

Ichigo opened his eyes to see who had said that. To his surprise the giant cat was gone. Now there was a man with hair as blue as his eyes. The place where the two people the rolled out the carpet was now a black panther and a SABERTOOTH TIGER!

"Sorry abou' that. Youths are not training like they used to. But there is more of them this year then most."

"Hm." Grimmjow was looking to the orange haired boys brown eyes. There was just something about them that he could not explain. He hated things he couldn't explain. "That just means more work... it is fine." He grabbed Ichigos cut hand to look at the blood. He gave the wound a few licks of his ruff tongue. Ichigo was amazed as the blood stopped and he was healed. Not just the cut on his hand but all of them along with the bruises and broken bones. The idea that this being was a demon pretending to be a god was gone. No demon could heal anyone but themselves.

Grimmjow gave a nod to the black panther. The beast nodded back before roaring to the jungle. Another being appeared next to it, bowing on one knee. He then got up and walked over to Ichigo, grabbed him by the upper arm, pulled him over the table in his own blood and dragged him down the stairs into the jungle.

~~~~~~~~ to be continued ~~~~~~~~~

thanks for reading  
please review

oh, got an idea for who one of the other people to be sacrifice? i left it opened so to have more. Any you would like to see? Just ask ^.^


	7. Chapter 7

The reason I did not update yesterday is I updated two times the day before ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cleansing ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they were far enough in the jungle the man pulling Ichigo along started to chuckle.

"What the hell is so funny?" Ichigo tried to pull away from him. Since it did not seem he was in any more danger, escaping would be best.

The mans grip only got stronger. "That look on your face when lord Jaegerjaquez appeared. I thought you were going to piss your pants. Then again when you saw Ggio Vega in his animal form."

"That is Not Funny! I though he was going to eat me!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I was in your position just a few years ago."

Ichigo blinked a few times confused. "So he really isn't going to kill us?"

This guy was quiet for a little to long. "...If you do what he wants then you got nothing to worry about. Also if your body can make it threw training."

"Training? What the hell does he train us for?"

"The god of destruction needs an army of chaos and servants. With the world population growing he is having to work more and spend less time doing other things. So we are there to help him keep his part of the universal balance in check. In order to do this properly we must go threw a torturous training to make sure we don't do anything harmful to the universe... does that make any sense to you?"

"Yeah, he needs help doing his job."

"That is simplifying it quite a bit, but yeah, that is pretty much all there is to it. Now will you stop trying to pull away from me? There is nowhere you can go. We are already on gods road and there is no way off of it."

"Like hell there isn't." Ichigo pulled away hard. The man just let him to prove a point. The teen ran off of the stone path. A second later he appeared on the other side of the man.

"Told you."

Ichigo blinked a few times before turning around and trying the other way. Now he was right back where he started.

"Can we keep going before the next one comes. That would really embarrassing to be the first one approved but not the first to be cleansed."

He growled lowly as the orange haired boy tried it again. Before Ichigo could even think of giving it another go the guy gripped the top of his head. "Stop That Already! Now Either Follow Me Or I Will Drag You!"

Ichigo thought about this for a little bit. He did not want to follow this guy but he was sick of being dragged. His legs were actually sore from all of that. The man patience had run out and he decided for him. It was neither. Instead he picked the teen up over his shoulder.

"You take to long."

"Put me down!" Ichigo struggled to get out of the mans grip but to no avail. That did not stop him from trying the whole fucking to the cleansing site. Once there the man sat the teen down.

"There, now that wasn't so hard was it?" He gave Ichigo a little shove forward. "Now you got to deal with this guy though." The man went to leave down a different path but posed. "...My name is Kaien by the way, Kaien Shiba. If you survive boot camp then come look for me so you can tell me your name."

"Why wait? My names..."

"I do not want to know the name of a dead man. Bad enough I know your face. Even worse that it looks like mine." With that Kaien was gone, heading back to his lords realm.

~~~~~~~~ to be continued tomorrow... I hope ~~~~~~~~~

thanks for reading  
please review, love getting reviews ^.^


	8. Chapter 8

Oh I really love this chapter *evil smile*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cleansing Part 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo stood there for a few moments alone. The jungle was really creepy all alone. He was a little glade he did not get away earlier. What was he supposed to do know though? The only thing in this little clearing was a stone hot bath in the ground. And what did Kaien mean by 'deal with this guy?' What guy was he talking about? There was no one here other then himself. At least he thought he was all alone.

"You are late." A man came from the trees behind Ichigo. "I can not stand it when people are late! I am a very busy man. So what are you waiting for boy? Undress already. I don't have all day."

This guy said all of that before Ichigo even had enough time to turn around to look at him. "Undress? Why?"

The man in a hat and clogs frowned. "So I can cleans you body and soul. Not the mind though. Cleansing a teenage boys mind? Not a miracle worker. Undress Already!"

Ichigo looked around for a place to undress at. When he saw none he glared at the blonde man. "I'm not undressing in front of you."

"Well fine, be stubborn." The man turned away. Ichigo thought he was giving him privacy for just a moment. "Tessai! This one is being a brat! Come give me some help."

This really tall man literally pushed the trees out of his way with his bear hands. "Yes lord Kisuke, what do you wish me to do."

"This one wont even undress and he is the first one this year, on top of that he was late getting here." Kisuke whined to the much taller man. "At this rate lady Yoruichi wont be back till really late tonight."

"No need to worry boss. I will get this boy threw quickly as well as all the others so we may go home quickly as well as Lady Yoruichi." Tessai tackled the teen and in a cartoon dust ball struggle managed to rip off ever thing Ichigo was wearing.

"WHAT THE HELL! AHHH!" Ichigo screamed as the big guy picked him up. He was then dropped into the water. Despite it steaming and warm on the surface the depths were as cold as ice. Actually the floor of it is a layer of ice. Ichigo realized this as his back connected with it. He wanted to move, to get up, to breath, but it was as if his body died from the cold but trapped the spirit inside.

Kisuke flapped a fan in front of his face while watching. "Well this is different. Normally the soul would leave the body once it hit bottom. How are we going to clean it if it is stuck inside. This boy is more stubborn then I thought."

"Maybe you can use your cane boss."

"But that is only for removing gods and goddesses from temporary bodies. It might completely destroy this mortal."

"Well at this point is either that or he drowns. Dieing before he gets to the training realm would not look good for you boss."

Kisuke looked down at the still boy at the bottom of the pool. "Not really much choose then hu? Tessai... bring me my cane." The tall man nodded and pushed the trees out of his way to get the other mans cane. "At least no one can say I did not even try to save him."

~~~~~~~~ to be continued tomorrow... I hope ~~~~~~~~~

thanks for reading  
please review, Reviews are my favorite ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

There isn't going to be another chapter

I have grown tired of this story

nah, I am just messing with ya

love it way to much lol

enjoy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Won't Let Go ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Something thin hit Ichigo in the forehead hard. He could feel his head falling back threw the icey bottom, but something else pulled it back up. There was something holding onto him tightly. Something on the inside. Ichigo could feel the warm arms wrapping around him to keep him together. He could not see them though

Kisuke could seem the hands as clear as day. Purest of white with black painted nails. No wonder neither the water nor cane worked. A demon was inside this boy keeping him bound.

"Lord Jaegerjaques should have sense this when he tasted his blood. Unless... they were born together. If that is the case then the blood would of showed no signs of being altered... for it has always been that way... or that blue haired god just wanted to mess with me." Mister hat and clogs snapped his fan shut. "This looks like a job for..." He swung the cane and it turned into a sword. "Benihime!"

Kisuke slashed the white hand, but it didn't loosened. He then slashed its other hand, but still nothing. "Stubborn demon... know where the boy gets it." Then the blonde haired man stabbed the demons hand. This time it loosened up enough that the teens soul slipped free from his body. The demons hands retreated back inside the husk.

"You are smart to. Most would leave a soulless body, but you know the second you come out the waters would burn you. More importantly I would kill you. Must really want this boy to be will to go thru some of that burning already. Seems I can not purify the body after all."

Hichigo waited in the darkness for the boys soul to return. He knew he was not dead yet. The body would be kept safe and no one would be able to get to him like this. For now he would nurse he wounds. "Damn them demi gods. They are not like the really thing but still powerful enough. No worry though... someday Ichigo... I will drag your soul to hell. There you will be mine forever. Killing a few gods in the heavens will be an extra bonus on our way out." He white demon chuckled menacingly to himself.

~~~~~~~~ to be continued tomorrow... I hope ~~~~~~~~~

...yeah... possessed by demon... not a god himself

holy crap this is a short chapter... well you are getting two in one day again so love it

thanks for reading  
please review


	10. Chapter 10

another day another chapter ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Falling or Floating ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The teen could not tell if he was still falling or if he was just floating. It felt like an eternity but was just a few seconds.

"Ichigo..." A soft voice in the distance called to him. The teen was unable to respond yet. "...Ichigo... Do not give up Ichigo. Hard times lay a head of you. Do not give up."

He did not know what was going on. What did the voice mean. Hard times? What was going to happen? How did this voice know? The voice kept on talking but Ichigo could not understand. The orange haired boys back touched something solid. The next second he was being pulled from the water.

"There you go. One soul and body clean of the mortal realm."

"Excellent work Tessai. Now he is ready to go get his new uniform." Kisuke handed the boy a towel. Ichigo quickly wrapped up in the large fuzzy cloth. He was fucking freezing. Mr. Hat and clogs turned the teen to a path that was not there before. "Just go that way. You will find a small cottage. There you will be given new clothes."

"What is wrong with my own clothes?"

"Two things are wrong. One is they are part of the mortal world and I just cleaned you of that place. Second... Tessai tore them up during the struggle." Kisuke laughed as he opened his little fan again. "Now get going little brat. The next one has been waiting to be cleansed for a few minutes now."

Ichigo did not have time to respond as he was pushed onto the next path. The trees closed behind him blocking him off from going back. He did get a glimpse of one of the other young men that was tied up back at the platform. The green eyed unreal pale male.

"...Why is everyone so pushy? It is like something horrible will happen if they take their time." Ichigo kept on walking, looking for the house. He was unaware of the other spirit inside his body.

~~~~~~~~ to be continued tomorrow or later or the next day... soon ~~~~~~~~~

another short one, sorry ^.^||

thanks for reading  
please review


	11. Chapter 11

This story is really stellar... yeah that's right stellar.

I do not own the story that this chapter looks like

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ginger Bread House ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo raised a brow as he saw two houses right next to each other. One was a normal looking cottage with clothes hanging out to dry, other than it was in the middle of the jungle. The other was made out of gingerbread and sweets. The teen knew the story of the two little kids and was not going anywhere near that weird house. He went up the yard to the normally house. A note was taped to the door.

_"Gone over to neighbors because you were late. Just come over."_

"...Damn it." Ichigo growled standing there freezing in the light wind. He did not have much of a choice. Stay there and wait or go to the creepy edible house. The teen waited for a little while. Then a little longer. He was not going to waiting any longer when he sneezed. Slowly he walked up to the ginger bread house and lightly knocked on the door so it would not crumble.

A little girl opened the door with a weak smile on her face. "Oh, hello there. You must be freezing please come inside. I'll go get Ranjiku for you." The little girl hurried off the other room.

_A gingerbread house with a little girl in it? Ranjiku sounds like a females name to... if there is a little boy trapped somewhere I am ru... _Ichigos thought went blank and eyes got big. A strawberry blond women came into the room hugging a little boy who was most likely suffocating in her chest.

"Oh wow Momo you were right. This one is cute." The women let go of the white haired boy. He was quickly replaced with Ichigo. "So what is your name?"

Ichigos face turned a nice pink color as it disappeared into softness. "MH!"

"Hu, sorry can't hear you, what was that."

"MMMHHHH!"

"Ranjiku, let him go. He can't breathe." The boy crossed his arms and had a scrawl. The women pouted and let Ichigo go. He inhaled deeply as he stumbled back a bit.

"Sorry captain. I guess I don't know my own strength."

"You know your strengths perfectly fine. Now I believe this human is in need of new clothes."

"But I think he looks good in just a towel... bet it is even better with out it."

"MATSUMOTO!"

"Oh fine, be that way captain." Ranjiku grabbed Ichigos hand and pulled him out of the candy house to the one next door. "So can you tell me your name now?"

He did not answer right away. Ichigo was still a little scared that this hot women was really a witch that was going to eat him.

"Awww... come one. I won't bite... much"

Ichigo tried to pull away as he was pulled into the house.

"Would it make you feel better if I was more formal?" The blonde women sighed before bowing. "Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Matsumoto Ranjiku desu. Doozo yoroshiku."*

Ichigo scratched the back of his head a bit embarassed on how he thought of this women. He bowed to her. "Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Kurosaki Ichigo desu. Doozo yoroshiku."*

"Ichigo?" Her smile got much bigger. "That is so cute." Ranjiku started hugging him again. "Grimmjow is going to love having you around. I just know you will make it thru training. You got fire and kindness in your eyes. Oh yeah, training. You are going to need your uniform."

She let the teen go and pulled a tape measure out. "Just need your sizes and I can get you one that fits just right." She ripped his towel away and started to measure everywhere! Ichigo tried to keep him self covered but she kept moving his hands away. Once done taking down his sizes Rajiku goosed him and quickly went to another room.

Ichigo had an extremely red face now. _Hot women just goosed my naked ass... wow. _He stood there for some time waiting for Ranjiku to come back. Something white hit him in the face.

"Here is your top and this..." As soon as Ichigo had pulled the cloth away something blue took its place. "is the bottoms."

He quickly dressed so Ranjiku would stop looking at him. Too bad that did not stop the women. He felt like a piece of meat under her gaze. Then she held up a blue obi. "You need this to keep the hakama up."

Ichigo snatched away from her after his pants fell. Quickly he pulled it them back up and tied the obi around his waist. Ranjiku then held out socks. "Now these."

"You couldn't of giving me all the stuff at once?" Ichigo grumbled as he slipped on the white tabi. She then held up straw sandles and he put them on as well. "Anything else?"

Ranjiku smiled as she held out a fundoshi.

"...You are a very annoying women Ms. Matsumoto. Luckily I do not wear underwear."

The strawberry blonde giggled. "That is a nice little fact to now."

Ichigo mentally kicked himself for telling some one that.

"Well you are all set now. Either keep on going up the path to the portal or wait here with me for a while."

"Uh..." Ichigo slowly back away towards the door. "I think I'll go ahead."

"Aw, okay I guess I'll just go play with Toshiro some more before the next one shows up. Bye Ichigo."

"Yeah... bye... Ranjiku." He quickly left the house and ran down the path. "Man that was weird."

~~~~~~~~ to be continued tomorrow or later or the next day... soon ~~~~~~~~~

*Hajimemashite. Watashi waMatsumoto Ranjiku desu. Doozo yoroshiku = Nice to meet you (first time meeting). I am Ranjiku Matsumoto. How are you?

*Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Kurosaki Ichigo desu. Doozo yoroshiku. = Nice to meet you (first time meeting). I am Ichigo Kurosaki. How are you?

thanks for reading  
please review


	12. Chapter 12

wow, 11 chapters and Grimmjow only showed up once... let take this moment to see what the god of destruction has been doing.

This is right after Ichigo is taken away by Kaien

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sacrifice Continue ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grimmjow scowled as the next sacrifice was brought fourth. This one did not look to good of health. He was all pale... really pale... if it was not for his feet moving while being brought forward the god would of thought this one dead. Even his emerald eyes made him look dead.

Gin took his dagger and cut the palm of the pale males hand. Grimmjow let the hand get all bloody before licking at the wound. As always it healed instantly. A small smirk pulled at the blunettes lips. He may look sickly but this boy was a direct blood of a chosen by a god noble. He could taste it in the coppery liquid. Getting nobles always made Grimmjow happy. It meant that his followers were able to not only destroy a family but an entire village or town or even a city. This chosen blood line being taken might even make another god or goddess mad as can be.

The blue haired god nodded to the black panther. She roared to the jungle again. This time a women appeared to take him away. She was the complete opposite of the pale noble. A smile on her face, happiness and life in her eyes, and the innocent air about her. How this orange hair idiot survived boot camp is still a mystery to this day. Orihime took the boys arm and pulled him away down into the jungle, trying so very hard not to skip. At least she did her role of escorting properly and did not do anything stupid... in front of the followers of destruction.

What little smile Grimmjow had disappeared. The next one to be brought up to the alter did not seem right. One the god could not tell what gender it was and two it was glaring at him in complete anger. The gender question would be solved with the tasting of its blood but the glare... what was his problem? Sure Grimmjow was either going to kill it or take it to another world, also his follower already took it away from its home, but so what?

The white haired man cut opened its palm and the god licked the wound. The blood was foul to his pallet. The male had been touched by demons. Weak demons but still demons. Not only that but he was a little bitch that liked to talk big but was week as hell. Grimmjow glanced over to the saber tooth tiger and gave him a shack of the head. Ggio growled as he stepped fourth to the altar.

What happened next is so nasty that it could not be put into words. Once the act was done Ggio was completely covered in the filthy blood and there was nothing else left of the boy. Grimmjow frowned at the priest. He knew they would of prepared for this problem in advanced.

Like the last time this happened, Gin walked over to the edge to look down at the winter town. With one finger he summoned someone to come up.

~~~~~~~~ to be continued tomorrow or the next day... maybe later... soon ~~~~~~~~~

okay I stoped there because i am still trying to figure out what one of the two i got in mind that will come up. ooo... i got an idea in your reviews put in a L or a T. what ever one is the most I will use.

thanks for reading  
please review


	13. Chapter 13

i had to keep the two a secret sorry about not telling you their names

the score from the reviews for chapter 12 *Drum roll*

1 T and 1 L ... crap, crap, crap, crap, crap on a cracker

That did not help one bit... uhhhh... okay I picked

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ More Sacrifices ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing Grimmjow could see of the replacement was pink hair. That color was really rare and could only be found in this village. She walked up to the alter willingly along Gins side. His followers always gave a female to him as a replacement for the foreign male that was no good for some reason.

She bowed low to Grimmjow before getting down on her knees in front of the stone table. The priest held his dagger out and the female cut opened her own palm upon the sharp edge. The god took her bleeding hand to lick the wound. As expected it was perfect. The blood of someone strong enough to defend them self but still completely pure with a good amount of loyalty. Grimmjow pulled on her hand lightly for her to stand.

"What is your name?" Grimmjow spoke so low only the pink haired women and the creepy priest could hear.

"Lily sir." She whispered back.

Grimmjow nodded and lead her around the table. His servant Tsubaki was already there waiting to lead Lily away into the jungle. The god then turned back to go thru the rest of the sacrifices.

~~~~~~~~ to be continued tomorrow or the next day... maybe later... soon ~~~~~~~~~

okay... really, really short... sorry. next chapter is back to Ichigo

thanks for reading  
please review

L = Lily  
T = Tsubaki


	14. Chapter 14

well i can not keep up with the pace i had. school is slowing my down. I will try to though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Into the World of Nothing ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo stood in front of a large black rip in the very fabric of space time. "This must be the portal then hu?" He looked behind him seeing nothing but jungle.

"I can not go back either... Karin... Yuzu... Dad... Rukia... Renji... all of Karakura... I'll never see any of them again. I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect any of you. I don't even know if any of you are still alive. If you are I won't be able to see any of the stuff you are all going to do. Karin becoming a great warrior. Yuzu a beautiful bride, bearing mean children from the man she loves. Dad acting like a goofball to make his grandkids laugh. Rukia getting better at drawing... okay that one was never going to happen. Then Renji... my best friend... confessing his love for Byakuya at long last. Who knows where that would of lead?" Ichigo did not realize his eyes were getting watery. "Damn it, so much excitement I'm going to miss."

"Are you done yet? You are already running late. Now you got to waste time morning the loss of your life and you are not even dead?"

Ichigo looked around to see a man with blond hair that covered half his face. "What do you mean I'm late? Ranjiku said I had nothing more to do. She even asked me to stay with her a little longer."

"Good thing you didn't then. She would of gotten you drunk as hell. Then your head would be in a lot of pain on day one of training. Who knows what else she might of done to you to." The man scratched the back of his head. "Ranjiku really is something else. By the way my name is Izuru Kira."

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet you."

"You don't really mean that."

"So what? I was just being polite. And why do you sound so gloomy?" Ichigo was getting kind of annoyed by this guy.

Kira sighed as he stepped to the very edge of the black rip. "Because I have to take note of how you get thru to the other side. I don't like going through the void. Worst experiences I have ever had was going in the very first time. That is really saying something considering that right before the followers captured me I saw my parents slain."

Ichigo crossed his arms. "If it is that bad then I just won't go in then."

"Forgot to mention it is also my job to make sure you keep going."

"I'd like to seeaa, HEY!" Ichigo could not finish before he was picked up by one hand so very easily.

"Do not underestimate me or any one else that is here. We all went thru the training and survived. Our abilities are far superior then any normal human such as yourself. If you live boot camp then maybe you can act all tough, but not yet. First you got to get to the other dimension." With that Kira tossed the teen into the rip in the space time with little effort.

~~~~~~~~ to be continued tomorrow or the next day... maybe later... soon ~~~~~~~~~

thanks for reading  
please review


	15. Chapter 15

Short chapters... love them and or stop complaining. Nothing is going to change them.

~~~~Sorry, I got to go to work~~~~

Kira watched as the boy disappeared into the dark rip. "Well I better go to keep an eye on him."

"So soon? He won't even know he exist for a good ten minutes. Why don't we finish what we were doing?"

The blond smiled at his partner. "Shuuhei, no need to worry. We can finish what we started later tonight. Okay?"

Shuuhei smiled a little. "Alright. Since you got work to do."

"You do to. So better be ready for the next one."

"Don't worry, I am." They kissed quickly and Kira stepped into the rip.

~~~~~~~~~~ World of Nothing ~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo was angry, but could not remember why. He did not know why he was standing in one tiny spot of light that seemed to pulse, surrounded by nothing but darkness. Not only that, but he could not remember anything else either. No name, no past, no present, and no future. The teen was nothing but a thing existing in this small moment. How long was this moment going to last? Would he just disappear into that never ending darkness once it did or would he just vanish with out a trace?

No, that can not be true. That can not happen. Ichigo would not let it be. He was to stubborn to give up with out a fight and he was late. Late for what he could not remember. It was said so many times though, but by who? It did not matter now. Who knows how long he has until the darkness takes him. Slowly he raised he foot to step out of the light. Even if it does not work at least he will go out on his own terms.

To his surprise the light appeared under his foot. Carefully he took another step to make sure it was not a fluke. The glowing floor was ruff but it would do. Ichigo took off in a full out sprint. Where it took him, he did not know. Anywhere was better than waiting in no where to die.

Kira had just entered the darkness in time to see the orange haired teen running in the distance. He quickly followed at a good distance behind Ichigo so he would not notice his presence.

_Good thing I did not stay behind any longer. I would of lost him completely. This boy has great potential if he was able to break the spell so quickly. Did he even break it?_

~~~~~~~~ to be continued tomorrow or the next day... maybe later... soon ~~~~~~~~~

thanks for reading  
please review


	16. Chapter 16

Saw the new harry potter movie and LOVED IT! it was so close to the book.

Well okay it has been a few days, sorry about that

hope you enjoy

~~~~~~~~~~ Road to Boot Camp ~~~~~~~~~~

Out of nowhere the growing light path turned to sand beneath the teens feet. More sand became visible, spreading far out into the horizon. Little white things that looked like trees were now showing up as Ichigo kept on running. In the distance a shape came into view. At first it was nothing more than a dark spot. As the teen drew closer it became bigger and lighter.

An hour of running and the shape only looked the size of a normal house. Ichigo was growing tired, but he could not stop, not yet. There was nothing out in these sandy dunes. Well that is what the teen thought at first.

An eerie roar echoed across the white sand, threw the black moon light night. The orange haired male ran even faster not wanting to find out what made that sound. The man following him how ever wanted to know exactly where the creature was.

_It sounded really close. Stupid demons always hiding in the sands. The closer we get to the base though the more they appear. They manage to keep the newbie's inside the walls but getting inside them is a nightmare. Well it does not matter as long as it does not take notice of Ichigo. I can take care of my self, but he... if I can not get to him in time then it is over before training has even be gone. Then Lord Grimmjow Will be Pissed at ME! He might even forbid me to stay with Shuuhei any more. I would not be able to resist his charm and then for breaking Lord Grimmjows order I would be exiled to these sands. A demon would eventually devour me in the long run. Got to keep Ichigo safe from the demo... FUCK._

Kira just noticed the giant demon made of sand standing in front of the stiff human. The blonde had fallen so far behind Ichigo, he did not believe he would make it there in time. He ran as fast as he could only to trip when something very strange happened. The sand demon just went away. There was no fight, no attempt to attack, just a long glance and gone.

_What The Hell Is Going On Here!_

Ichigo just kept on running like absolutely nothing just happened, not even a little fazed by the close call. That is because he did not remember what happened. To him it was just a quick little breather.

~~~~~ What Happened ~~~~~

The sand quacked beneath Ichigos feet and started to rise up into the air. He fell backwards falling down the steepening slop. When the shaking finally stopped the teen stood up and brushed the sand away. The demon of sand was about to roar again but was cut off. Ichigo snapped his head up to meet the creatures eyes. Beautiful hazel brown fair filled eyes were now menacing gold, while the normally white was now black as the sky. The two sets of demon eyes stared each other down. Slowly a demented smile crossed the teens face. The sand demon could tell the other was much more powerful than he. So at sunk back down into the dessert's sand, not wanting to be killed.

Once there was no trace of the demon anymore Ichigo eyes changed back to their normal selves. Ichigo did not remember what happened. The past few moments was nothing but a blank. So the teen just shrugged it off and kept on his way. Not a single demon dared to even make a sound as the teen went on.

~~~~~~~~ to be continued tomorrow or the next day... soon ~~~~~~~~~

thanks for reading  
please review


	17. Chapter 17

Alright another chapter, yay

hope you enjoy this one as well. Grimmjow is in it ^.^

~~~~~ Welcome ~~~~~

It was three days later of none stop running that he finally arrived at the building. It was tall white castle, made of the same stuff as the trees. The front doors were more like a gate to a military base. Ichigo guessed that might be just what this place was.

Slowly he push with the door open with all his might. Not a surprise the inside was also very white. Ichigo was starting to believe the only colors that existed was white, black, blue and orange. On the far side of the large entry hall was a black arrow sign pointing to the hall on the right. Thinking that there might be others that way the boy quickly walked down the white hall. Along the way there were a few far apart doors with notes on them.

_Do Not Enter_

So Ichigo just kept on going and going and going. He thought the maze of identical hall ways would never end. Finally there was an open door with voices coming from inside.

"Where the hell are they? That boy with orange hair was the first one threw. So Why The Hell Is He The Only One Not Here Yet!" This person sided really mad. Ichigo hesitated to go in.

"Sorry my lord. For some reason they entered this world farther away from Las Nochas then anyone ever has before. There is a good chance that not ... both of... them..." This voice on the other hand sounded sad and worried.

"Cha, They are not dead... Yet! I can still taste their living blood. So stop worrying you fucking fruit."

Ichigo was curious about the two speaking so he slowly peeked inside. Just as he could see some people in the room someone shoved him inside. He groaned pushing himself up onto his knees. A loud deep growl caused the orange haired teen to look up. His hazel eyes locked with piercing blue with green underneath. Such raw power within those sapphire iris, it actually caused the memory erasing spell to break, hard. Ichigo could remember everything that has ever happened to him all at once from now all the back to when he was still in his mother's womb.

Grimmjow noticed all the different emotions going on in the teens eyes. "Izuru... please tell me that he did not just break the spell? It should of broken when the first demon showed up at the least."

"Sorry sir. It seems that there is something weird with this one."

Grimmjows eyes narrowed at the orange hair boy. He was already informed of what happened during the purification. Talking to that demi god Kisuke was already annoying enough but throwing on top of it a demon slipped past him. Then waiting three days for them to get to a place that should of only taken two. He was far beyond pissed now.

"Sir, something strange happened at I need to tell you."

"What is it Izuru?"

"In the three days in the dessert... only one demon appeared. It was the sand demon, Runuganga. He took one look at this boy." Kira pointed to the kneeling still dazed Ichigo. "Then he left with out even trying to attack."

Grimmjow held back his growl this time. "That is strange. No matter, all of them are here now. Escort the maggots to their room. They will need their rest. Tomorrow they start training. Now leave me."

"Yes Sir!" Everyone in the room wearing black said in unison. Kira pulled Ichigo to his feet and pulled him out into the hall.

Once alone Grimmjow finally let out that growl. "Runuganga is one of the most troublesome demons in this world. Just turning away with out raising a hand... the demon in that boy most be really something to be able to scare him away even from within a human body."

~~~~~~~~ to be continued tomorrow or the next day... soon ~~~~~~~~~

thanks for reading  
please review


	18. Chapter 18

I really do not like my family -.- thanksgiving is nothing but headaches... day after Christmas we are getting back to gether to do it all again

_Sigh, _Oh well, probably the same with all families

The more reviews I get the more I write. The more I write the faster I will get these out. Thank you ^.^

~~~~~ Good Night ~~~~~

Izuru waited in the hall for Shuuhei to come out. Once he did the four of them, the blonde pulling Ichigo along with Ulquiorra following behind the three, heading for the barracks.

The couple spoke to each other in some weird language Ichigo did not understand. By the sounds of it though tattoo faced guy was upset about something and the blonde was getting annoyed. This kept going on for a few minutes. Then Kira just yelled out in English "If You Do Not Stop Whining Then I Will Make You Wait Even Longer!"

Shuuhei had a hurt look on his face. "But..."

"What did I just say?" Kira glared at his boyfriend. The other sighed quietly before going completely silent.

Ichigo, being curious could not stop himself from asking. "So what are you making him wait for?"

A blue eye glared at him from under the golden hair. "That is none of your damn business Kurosaki-san. Besides we are here."

Shuuhei opened the white door to the large plain room. Just two rows of beds, making a isle down the middle. All the other sacrifices were already in there. Each one sitting on what was now their bed.

"Enjoy the next three years of your life." Kira let go of the orange haired teens arm. "They might just be your last." With that the door closed between them with a click of the lock.

Ichigo huffed as he went to the closest bed that was unoccupied. He flopped down really wanting to get some sleep. Three days of none stop running with out any real thoughts was tiring. For some reason he just could not fall asleep. Everyone in the room was really quiet. It was just not natural. Ichigo opened his eyes but it took him a moment to register what was going on.

"AAAHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

A young lady with pink hair as hovering over Ichigo. "Hi there, I'm Lily. What's your name?"

"..."

"Come on, you can tell me. I don't bit... much."

"... Ichigo Kurosaki."

Lily giggled as she got off of the boys bed. "I thought Ichigo was a girl's name."

Ichigo was just so sick of people saying stuff like that, he just ignored it this time. The pink haired girl sat down on the bed to his right. He guessed it was not hers for the rally tan giant was already sitting on it.

"Hm, my name is Sado Yasutora."

"Chado?"

"No, Sado."

"Alright, Chad it is."

"...okay."

"You should not let him push you around so easily Sado." A boy with glasses said from the bed on Ichigos left.

"It is no big deal. Chad has a nice ring to it." Apparently he was an easy going gentle giant, Ichigo mused.

The boy pushed up his glasses. "That is besides the point. It does not matter that Chad really suits you. You should not let people just call you what ever they want."

"Just shut up four eyes." Ichigo was getting annoyed.

"FOUR EYES!"

Ichigo glared over at the dork. "Yeah, four eyes. I do not know what else to call you since you did not say your name. Besides four eyes really suits you."

"My name is Uryuu Ishida, you annoying strawberry."

"DO NOT CALL ME STRAWBERRY!"

"Well that is your name."

"NO IT IS NOT! MY NAME IS ICHIGO! I MEANS ONE PROTECTOR!"

"Sure it does." Ishida smirked like a total ass hole.

The blonde with the eye patch sat up from under the covers of the bed directly across from Ichigo. "Will you guys please be quiet. They said boot camp starts tomorrow and we need a good night's rest."

Every one grumbled, except Ulquiorra who was able to fall asleep with all the ruckus, and laid down in their own beds. A minute later the lights went out. White walls turned bluish grey with the light of the forever moon shining thru the window. It did not take long for Ichigo to fall asleep. Too bad it was not rest full as he had hoped it to be.

~~~~~~~~ to be continued soon ~~~~~~~~~

thanks for reading  
please review


	19. Chapter 19

~~~~~ Be Brave Boy ~~~~~

Inside Ichigos sleeping mind he found himself standing back in Karakura village. The strange thing though was it looked a lot bigger and he was standing on the walls, not the ground. He looked around to see if anyone was there, but saw no one.

"Renji! ... Rukia! ... Karin! ... Yuzu! ... Dad! ... Anyone?" The last word he said was just a whisper. Someone heard him though. That someone started to chuckle loudly.

"Little Ichigo. Do not worry. I am still here. I have always been here." A white being appeared from the shadows. "Right behind you since the day we were born. Probably did not know that though, hu? You never look back once in the past fifteen years."

Gentle but fierce brown eyes were locked in on menacing gold in a sea of black. "Who are you?"

"Aw that hurt. You do not even know my name." He did not even pretend to pout. This human like creature just kept smiling. "It is Hichigo Shirosaki. And some day when you die I will be the one to take you home."

"What? Home? You mean to burry my body or to heaven."

"Who cares about your body. Once death comes it will just be a lump of meat for the animals to devour. You are already close to heaven right now so I would not take you the rest of the way. I will take you to my true home." The demon smiled with a hiss. Even though the air was warm there was still a cloud of hot air escaping his mouth. Suddenly though Hichigo froze in fear. Someone else was there in the inner world.

"Be gone demon. Let the boy rest, he has more to worry about right now with out you on the list." A shadowy man said calmly.

Hichigo glared at the man over his shoulder. "Fine, I will leave him alone... this time." With that the white figure was gone.

Ichigo stared at this new figure before him. "Who are you old man?"

"Old Man?" He was not expecting to be called that. "My name is Zangetsu."

The orange haired teen looked irritated. "Zangetsu? My dad's sword?"

"No, your sword. When your father handed me to you, Ichigo, you became my new master."

"Master? I don't want to be called a master. It makes it sound like you are a slave."

Even though the mans expression did not change behind his sun glasses Ichigo felt he was sadder.

"Are you a... I mean..."

"I have served your ancestors and some day your descendants... if you ever have any."

"That Did Not Answer My Question!"

"By the way if you don't wind up with any kids, I ask you return me to your father so he may pass me onto Karin. Yuzu would not be able to handle me to well."

"You are ignoring me now aren't you."

"You can not give me to Karin though for must be past from parent to child or vice versa."

"Go on keep talking to your self I do not care."

The old man sighed. "You don't get what I am saying do you."

Ichigo raised a brow.

"You family is still alive to give me back to!"

The teens mouth dropped and his eyes widened. "How... how do you know that?"

"Your family blood. I am chained to it. I can tell you are not the last."

Ichigo pointed him. "I Knew It! You are a slave."

Zangetsu sighed at the boy. "Go fourth with the training. If you live thru the next three years you will be come very powerful and might even be able to return home to your family. Be brave boy, with the strength you gain here you will be able to protect them forever."

Before Ichigo could say anything else the black flowing figure was gone and the world was fading around him. The teen fell into the deep sleep he wanted in the first place.

~~~~~~~~ to be continued soon ~~~~~~~~~

thanks for reading  
please review


	20. Chapter 20

~~~~~ morning 1 out of 1095 ~~~~~

Ichigo woke to a rude awakening. The thing is there was no noise or anyone around trying to wake him. It was not even from a night mare. The teen looked around seeing everone else sitting up just like him. Well except the really pale guy. He was already up and moving around.

"Hey, did you wake everyone up?" Lily pouted wanting to sleep a little longer.

Ulquiorra gave her his never changing cold stare. "I have nothing to gain from waking any of you. I am guessing you all felt the spiritual shift in the air. It was really quick so being asleep you had no time to process it."

Clapping came from the hall way. Then the door opened and a pink haired man in white came in. "Very good. Much better than expected. Not only did you all feel it but one even figured out what it was. Though you took it down to its most basics."

"So what caused the shift?" Ishida said as he was getting off his bed.

The man chuckled. "Oh it was just me popping in to this realm."

"So who are you." Lilly smiled at her fellow pinkette.

"Me?" He pretended to be flattered she asked. "Well I am Szayel Aporro Grantz, god of knowledge. Since it is such an easy job I will also be one of your teachers."

"The god of knowledge... is going to be teaching us?" Ishidas voice sounded strangle happy.

Szayel Aporro turned his attention to the teen. "Oh my, it seems I was not paying much attention." He grabbed his chin making the teen look right up at him. "Uryuu Ishida... one of more lovely creations. It is too bad that you have been ensnared with destruction." The god had an evil little smirk. "I guess me and Grimmy need to have a little talk." He let go of the boys face and headed out the door. "Now all of you hurry up, you got a long day ahead."

Szayel Aporro glanced at Ichigo as he closed the door. Oh how knowledge could be so powerful. His evil smirk got eviler. "Should I tell him everything now... or later when the boy joins his forces." The pinkette chuckled as he waited for them.

~~~~~~~~ to be continued soon ~~~~~~~~~

thanks for reading  
please review


	21. Chapter 21

This story is now officially has more chapters then any of my other stories. Not as many words ... still YAY

enjoy

~~~~~ One Long Day ~~~~~

Ichigo was in so much pain that he actually blacked out. He did not come to until he was plopped down on a bed. A loud groan left his lips as he laid there. Even though he was conscious now the teen still did not open his eyes.

"I can not believe I lost the bet." A familiar voice said.

"Told you not to beat on the one your lover followed here Shuuhei. It is always a bad idea. It is like you cursed him to be the first one to black out." This voice was not familiars.

"Stop being so mean Kensei." This time it was a women that spoke.

"And you need to stop being so annoying Mashiro. You didn't even help bring him to the infirmary so shut up."

Crying could be heard coming from the women.

"Why do you keep hanging out with her senpai?"

Kensei sighed watching the green haired women wiggle on the floor crying. "She will not stop following me."

Ichigo chuckled but quickly stopped. Pain erupted once more threw his young body.

"Oh look the baby thinks your funny Kensei."

The white haired man glared at the girl. "He was laughing at you Mashiro. Just wait till he opens his eyes and get a look at you. Poor kid will need stitches."

"Yeah." The green hared girl pouted. "Well he will need a coffin after getting a look at you."

"WHY YOU LITTLE! LET GO OF ME SHUUHEI!"

Ichigo finally decided to open his eyes to see what was going on. Shuuhei was holding on to the bigger man from behind. Kensei had a knife out trying to cut the girl in white and red. Lastly Mashiro was wiggling around teasingly.

"STUPID LITTLE MAGGOT!"

~~~~~ Some Where Else In Las Nochas ~~~~~

Since all of the newbie's had passed out Szayel Aporro decided to have a talk with the other god. He entered Grimmjows study with out even knocking. "Well hello there Grimmy Kitty."

"Don't Call Me That!"

Szayel Aporro sat on top of the desk, crossing his legs. "Fine then I won't tell you what you asked me about. It was the whole reason I came here to."

Grimmjow took a deep breath. "Just tell me."

"No, you are being mean to me." The pink haired god turned away acting to be offended.

"...I'm... sorry?"

He snapped back towards Grimmjow. "Your forgiven. Now the boy with orange hair... the demi god Kisuke was right. There is a demon inside of him."

"I already knew that. What else though?"

Szayel Aporro wagged his finger at the other. "That information is so valuable that I have to charge you more than one round of you treating my body with yours on top."

"I told you I don't bottom!" Grimmjow growled at the pervert.

"I know you won't." Szayel Aporro had a slight pout. "But I am sure a certain human who came from one of my villages will."

The god of destruction glared while still growling. "What one do you want?"

"It is one that just arrived. Uryuu Ishida, he is pale with dark blue hair and glasses. I want to keep him for my self."

Grimmjow thought about this for a minute. The one he described was scrawny. Sure he might be agile and fast but no real strength. "...The information better be good Grantz."

"Of, it is." Yellow eyes had a evil twinkle to them as the god of knowledge leaned into Grimmjows ear to tell the secret of the Kurosaki family.

~~~~~~~~ to be continued soon ~~~~~~~~~

thanks for reading  
please review


	22. Chapter 22

I was so going to not tell you guys the secret yet... but you asked so nicely.

I even got to make this one longer than most of the other chapters to... wait it is my longest chapter yet.

Not only that but it is the second update today.

Yay, love my readers.

please read, enjoy and review ^.^

~~~~~ You Can Not Be Serious ~~~~~

Grimmjows eyes went wide at what the other had to say. After a moment of complete shock the blue haired god calmed down. "Show me proof."

"Why? Don't you believe me?"

He growled at Szayel Aporro. "No I don't. You could of made that up just so you can get a new toy."

"You think so little of me." The god of knowledge snapped his figures. A second later a black rip appeared in the room. Someone grumbled as they carried in a tall stake of stone tablets.

"Szayel Aporro you ass hole. The information you wanted is so old it is literally written in stone!" The tall man sat the stake on the floor.

The pinkette hopped off the desk. "Sorry about that Nnoitra. These things are so well hidden that this is the first confirmed sighting since the first one was born. That was way back about the same time man discovered fire."

"Damn Szayel Aporro... that was back when we were still kids." Grimmjow got up from his seat to look at the stake.

"Correction, you were a child, elder Grimmy cat. I was still a toddler and Nnoitra was not even born."

"Gah I hate how you have to correct everything. Point is we were too young to remember. So just show me the damn proof."

Szayel Aporro laid the stone tables across the desk in order. The writing was in a language only the gods could read. It was also written in cursive, which Grimmjow sucked at so Szayel Aporro read out loud to save some time.

"He known as god of death ruled the underworld before the first souls arrived. Servents of death came in two. One a demon to take souls to hell. Other a shinigami to take souls to heaven. Both did their jobs with pride. Demons got greedy and wanted more souls in hell. They started to kill off humans just to dragged them to hell to torture. The gods over looked this act for many years. The human race was nearly whipped out. Then the lords and ladies step in to intervened. The demons were stopped and their god was punished. Chained to his thrown in the deepest pit of hell for 20,000 years.

Once he was released the god sought to punish his demons. He went out to mortal realm and seduced a human female. Nine months later she gave the god a son. He told his demons that his decedents were to be touched by a demon. He also locked the gates of hell so demons could not pass threw so they could not enjoy the torturing of the damned. Problem was he did not tell them what human was his child.

Unknown to the god though it was too late. 20,000 year in the pits of hell had corrupted his very being, turning him god of demons, not death. The half human child was born with a demon inside of him. Do to his own decree the god was unable to hold his son. In order to protect the child he removed a tooth and had it fastened into a blade. He went to the shinigami for help to enchant it. Though he was no longer their god the shinigami help him. One of their strongest warriors became one with the fang blade that was given to the gods son.

The halfling grew up not knowing who he was or what laid with in him. The man was a powerful warrior, skilled in all art forms. He married and his wife bore a daughter. The grandchild of a god should of been a cherished thing, but... she too held a demon with in. So did the couples next four children. Once *thirteen years of age the next generation did as well. With human skin they were able to hold their children with out any problems. Things seemed to be perfectly fine.

When the gods son grew old it came time for him to move on. His father was waiting there in the finally moments to take his son home at last. When the human body died both soul and demon were freed. Before the god could stop them his demon son devoured its human counter part. The demon was still his son so he could not destroy it. Instead he took his evil son and locked him away in the pits of hell, chained to a chair.

From that day forward the god ignored his duties in order to be there if any of his descendants were to die in order to save them from the same fate as the first. Every time the god failed. The neglect to his duties worried the other gods. This had gone on far too long. They sent the young newly made god of destruction to eliminate the god of demons blood line. One after another disasters struck the lands killing off the blood. It is unknown for sure if they were all eliminated. If any still live they are hiding well.

So Grimmjow do you remember when you first became god of destruction that the elders ordered you to strike specific areas?"

The blue hair god was still looking at the stone tablets. "I was so young... no... I don't. I killed a gods family just because they were distracting him..." He did not feel guilt. It was just surprise that he did it with out remembering. Maybe this was why most demons were found in his world than any other except the mortal one. "So what does this have to do with red?"

"His name is Ichigo and it has everything to do with him. The demon inside him was born inside him. Even if his mother was raped by a demon you would of still tasted something wrong with the blood." Szayel Aporro whapped the other up side the head with one finger. "The demon taste was negated by the god so it seemed like a perfectly normal humans blood. You just got yourself a demonic demi god! If you do not purge him of the demon his soul will be eaten by the demon instead of your servant. Then you will have a demon INSIDE! You know how much chaos that will cause! The balance of the universe will be over thrown!"

Grimmjow plopped down in his chair. "Great now the balance of the universe is on me. Being god of destruction makes me want to destroy the balance... but I know I can not allow it to happen. FUCK! Now I got to purify the brat."

~~~~~~~~ to be continued soon ~~~~~~~~~

*Thirteen was not always seen as to young.

thanks for reading  
please review


	23. Chapter 23

In case you did not notice I updated twice yesterday. so if you missed the second one please go back. It is an important chapter.

I can't believe I have over 100 reviews ^.^ so cool

please enjoy this next chapter

~~~~~ six months later ~~~~~

Szayel Aporro had stuck around to keep training the maggots. Since none of them had died so far Grimmjow thought he was doing something wrong. Perhaps going easy on them so the boy he was going to take after the first year would not die. Nor would the boy with the demon. Yeah that was probably going on.

Truth was Szayel Apporo was not going easy. In fact he was pushing them harder than any other group ever had been pushed before. They just had that much potential.

Over the past six months Grimmjow had been coming up with plans to separate the demon from the orange haired human. The god of battle, Nnoitra, gave his two cents in but it was not a good idea.

"Why don't you just kill the boy and then the demon before they get his soul."

That would not do. Training could only be done if they still had their living body. If they die before training is over they were seen a worthless and sent on to the world they belong, heaven or hell. So far the only good idea Grimmjow had was to completely wrap the boy in holy energy. Since not only was he part demon but part god as well that would take way too much power. The god of destruction would have to be physical holding every part of the young human body to even get close to the right amount. Even then it might not work. The demon might be stronger than he expected. If that was the case then Grimmjow would have to do something more drastic. Something he could not do to the teen do to some new laws about having to be eighteen. So if the first attempt fails the god would have to wait until Ichigo finished training to try the more serious exorcism.

Grimmjow passed back and forth in his privet room, waiting.

~~~ Ichigo ~~~

Ichigo had stopped blacking out after the first four months. He was still in tremendous pain every night though. Over time the others started to talk more. He discovered that Chad was raised in a temple of the god of peace, that Ishida was an expert archer in a city that was under the god of knowledge, but few actually actively worshiped, the blonde with the eye patch name was Tesla Lindocruz from a military base in the land of battles, Ulquiorra only gave out his name, and Lilly explained why her own people gave her to their god.

Even that green haired girl, Mashiro, came to see them. It turned out that she was in her second year of training. Also that the other 2 people that were sacrificed the year be for them died already and she was all alone. Kensei was the one training her so that is why she always stayed by his side. Mashiro was annoying but she was also some what fun.

There was something wrong with her today though. Well all of today was weird. We had the day off from training. But now Mashiro was pouting as she stood behind Kensei.

"Ichigo, what did you do?" The girl whined. "Lord Jaeggerjaquez wishes to see you as soon as possible."

The teen looked at her confused.

"He did not say as soon as possible. More like fucking NOW!" Kensei grabbed the younger mans shoulder and pulled him to his feet. "Stay here Mashiro. I'll be right back." Ichigo looked scared and confused as he was dragged away from his roommates and the other girl.

~~~~~~~~ to be continued soon ~~~~~~~~~

thanks for reading  
please review


	24. Chapter 24

Woot, another longest chapter so far

it might not be long to you but it is to me

so enjoy it for what it is

please review as well... do not tell it is short -.-

~~~~~ Grimmjow's Personal Quarters ~~~~~

Kensei knocked on the over sized white decorated door. "What ever you did boy..." He looked down at Ichigo with a strange softness in his eyes that was still strong. "Do not make it worse by resisting."

Ichigo gulped as the door opened before them. Kensei bowed slightly. "The boy you requested sir."

"Good, you are dismiss." Grimmjow grabbed the orange hair yanking him into the room before slamming the door shut.

The white hair man sighed and walked away. "Hope he does not kill the kid. He some how got Mashiro to stop following me all the time. She still follows me, but not as much as she did."

Ichigo stood there looking straight up into the gods eyes with a defiance. Sure he was scared as hell but he was not going to show it, not even to Grimmjow. He did not know however that the tall blue hair man was sending soft pulses of reitsu threw his young body.

Grimmjow was trying to hind the demon inside before he went on the attack. He felt it for a split second but then it was gone again. _Smart little bastard. I tried to make it not so obvious and it still caught on quickly._

Hichigo felt the energy, sending a shiver down his spine. The demon knew he was in for a rough ride and staying out in the open even inside the inner world was not safe. Ichigo's pale double quickly moved deeper into the recesses of the mind. He went inside the house that was identical to the Kurosaki clinic.

The god of destruction growled as he let go of the boys sore head at last. "Get that look out of your eyes before I knock you out."

"What look?"

"That look! The one where it seems like you are better than me! That I can't crush you in a millisecond with out trying. The fire that makes you look like a free man that can do anything he please." Grimmjow turned the boy towards his large floor length mirror. "That Look!"

Ichigo was confused. Was this the reason he was called to Grimmjows room? So the god could yell at him about his eyes? That was just plain stupid. There had to be more to it than just that.

Grimmjow glared at him in the mirror for a good few minutes. "...Undress."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me. Now hurry up and strip down to your fundoshi."

Ichigo's face turned a bright red. "Uh..."

"Do Not Argue With Me!"

Air felt like it was getting heavier in the room. Ichigo did not want to strip because he was not wearing the loin cloth, but the god was not going to listen to him. If he did not do as he was told it might wind up in the teens death. So slowly he tried to undo the knots to his obi.

Grimmjow did not like how long the teen was taking. "What part of hurry do you not under stand?" He grabbed the brats collar and swiftly pulled the top to his waist.

Hichigo clenched his fists in anger. He was watching the events in a mirror in their old bedroom thru Ichigo's eyes. "That bastard! He is touching what his mine! Resist him Ichigo, RESIST HIM!"

Ichigo turned from the mirror towards the god. "You ass! I was doing it!" He crossed his arms over his bare chest. Since he was no longer looking at his reflection the teen had no idea his left eye had changed. Now it was a its demonic black and gold.

Growling loudly the god grabbed Ichigo by the neck and held him a few inches off the ground. The boy clung to his arm to lessen the chocking. "Do not talk back to me human. You will do what ever I tell you as soon as I tell you and you will do it happily." Grimmjow could not stop staring at the evil golden eye in a sea of black. _That is one hell of a weak spot you have their demon. How long until the other eye changes to? _

With his free hand he ripped Ichigo's obi off. A second later the blue hakama fell to the floor leaving the teen completely naked. Grimmjow could not help but chuckle as he dropped him. "So that is why you took so long. You're not wearing a fundoshi."

Grimmjow shrugged off his jacket. "Get on the bed."

Ichigo was sitting on the floor still trying to catch his breath. "Like hell I will you sick fuck!"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY! I'm not going to anything to you." Grimmjow quickly came up with a lie. "I don't like sleeping alone and the one that normally graces my bed is sick! You are just a temporary replacement."

Ichigo looked really confused. "Then why am I naked?"

Grimmjow growled at him. He had to come up with another lie. "...No clothes in my bed." The god took off his black obi. "Just can't stand it."

Blackness was spreading into the boys right eye. "You said I could leave my loin cloth on."

"I DIDN'T WANT YOU COMPLETLY FREAKING OUT." Grimmjow was getting sick of this. He kicked off his boots and stepped out of the fallen white hakama. The two had something in common, neither wore underwear.

Brown was now completely surrounded in black. "OH AND I WAS NOT GOING TO FREAK NOW!"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Grimmjow yanked the teen up by his orange locks. He dragged Ichigo over to the king size four-poster bed and tossed him onto the blue silk sheets. The teen struggled as the god pulled his back to his own bare chest close as the laid there. Grimmjow flooded the young fit body with holy energy. Instantly the struggled stopped. In its place was fear filled shacking.

Slowly Ichigo turned his head to look at the god. Grimmjow growled as his heavenly sapphires locked with demonic gold. "Kid?"

"Nah, he is out cold."

"So you must be the demon."

"Yeah, names Hichigo Shirosaki... and you are going to have to do better than this to get rid of me." A blue tongue came out of the teens mouth to lick his lips. "I don't think you have it in you to do it."

Grimmjow chuckled at that. "Actually..." He got in close to the other ear to whisper. "This body is my preference." The god smirked in the fear that over came those evil eyes. "Do not worry though Hichigo. I lied, this body is a little too young for me. You'll be sixteen and a month or so. Let's give it... a little more than two years then? The two of you should be old enough by then." He patted the orange hair covered head, still pumping him full of holy power. "So for now you little bastard get some sleep. You will need that energy to keep my human alive."

"He is not yours. Ichigo belongs to me." Hichigo growled at the god.

Grimmjow was already relaxing in order to sleep. "I will not allow you to eat his soul."

"Che, idiot. Who gave you the idea I was going to?"

The god opened his eyes to glare at the demon some more. "What are you planning then?"

Hichigo smirk grew. "That is my little secret." The golden eyes closed. A moment later the teens body went lax with sleep.

"Damn demons. They are all fucking ass holes." Grimmjow watched the soft face for a while until he fell asleep as well.

~~~~~~~~ to be continued soon ~~~~~~~~~

thanks for reading  
please review


	25. Chapter 25

Now something you probably did not see comeing. If you did... Stellar

~~~~~ Karakura: Kurosaki Clinic ~~~~~

This was the first quiet night since the fire six months back. All the rebuilding was complete. No more injured in one of the rooms. The girls tucked away in their beds after crying them selves to sleep. Isshin still could not sleep though. Only one person was not accounted for after the attack. Where in the world was Ichigo?

If he had died in the fire they would of found something like all the others. But not even Zangetsu, the strongest blade ever forged, was found. It could only mean one thing, his only son was kidnapped by the attackers. Isshin prayed to the goddess for Ichigo's well being. The doctor hoped beyond all hope his prayers were heard by the women he adored and feared.

Isshin wiped more tears from his eyes as he poured another glass of whisky. He went to pick it up with a shacking hand. Instead he changed his mind and picked up a family photo. It was the last time the whole family was together to get painted. "I already lost you Misaki..." He paused to sniffle. "I can't give up on Ichigo. Gah what are they doing to you! Did they kill you? Make you a slave? Sold you to a brothel? Keep you to them selves? Force you to join their army? WHAT?"

A light knock on the clinic door interrupted Isshin's crying. Quickly he wiped the tears away and took a deep calming breath. "We are closed for the night." If it was an emergency they would of just barged in or knocked way harder. Well the next knock was louder. "Did you not hear me? I said we are close."

"Kurosaki." A soft eerie voice called for him. "Let me in."

Isshin shivered hearing that voice. He had not heard it since he saw what happened to his beloved Misaki. Quickly the doctor got up and opened the door to let the man in. "So... my son is dead after all then?" Tears were building in his eyes once more.

"No, he is not." The cloaked man walked in as if he was gliding.

Isshin perked up a little. "Then where is he? Where is my precious Ichigo?"

"A place I can not go."

This really confused the doctor. "A place you can not go? What kind of place is that? You are a god. Shouldn't you be able to go every where Lord Aizen."

The cloaked man removed his hood revealing slicked back brown hair. A single strand hung in front of his face between his one fire filled brown eye and his black and gold demonic eye. "No, I can not enter another god's realm with out permission."

"Another... god's... realm? Ichigo is in a god's... realm? Then he is safe?" Isshin smiled a little but that was quickly taken away.

"No, Ichigo is not safe. He is in Las Nochas, the palace of the god of destruction." Aizen sat down in one of the chairs, propping his head up on his hand. "Grimmjow is one of the few gods that still wants human sacrifices."

Isshins eye nearly bulged out of his head.

"He wants them alive though. He takes them to his world to make them stronger than any human can ever hope to become in this mortal realm so they can serve as his army of chaos. The problem is about 75% of the humans that go in for training die in the first year. Ichigo has been there for six months."

The doctor sat down in his own chair, staring at the ceiling. "My son is training to be in a gods army... I'm not sure if I should be proud or petrified."

"You should be petrified. Out of all the gods and goddesses, destruction hates demons the most. He might just kill both Ichigo and Hichigo if he should ever find out."

Isshin sat up. "How can you be so calm about this?"

Aizen had not moved an inch since he had taken a seat. "I have seen many of my decadents die and be eaten right after. Your son is just the most resent one of my concerns. So is one of your daughters, but Karin is not in any danger at the moment."

"I just..." The doctor hung his head. "I just don't want to see any of my children wind up like their mother."

Finally the god moved, now standing up. "The only reason you even know about your children's inner demon is because of her. Be thankful that you bore witness to her being eaten by her demon sister. For if you had not I would not be here about your son and you would be left wondering until the day you returned home."

Isshin glared at the god. "I can not return home. Don't you remember I burned that bridge after stealing all the cures from mother?"

Aizen smirk grew just a tiny bit. "So you will remain in the mortal realm forever then son of Retsu? All because the human you fell in love with had a sickness that they could not cure, but your mother could but wouldn't? You should of known that the older gods and goddesses are still try to kill off my human blood line." He lifted his hood up and headed out the door. "Make sure nothing happens to those girls Isshin."

The god of demons left the clinic, heading out into the quiet night.

~~~~~~~~ to be continued soon ~~~~~~~~~

...Ichigo's family is just getting weirder and weirder... lol

thanks for reading  
please review


	26. Chapter 26

Okay let's see if I can explain what Ichigo is.

Yes his grandmother is Retsu Unohana, goddess of health. So his father is demi god

the makes Ichigo a quarter

but somewhere many generations ago was Aizen... so he has a little more god in him then that plus a demon.

Ichigo is mostly human and then little more than a quarter god. He is not demon at all. All the demon that is Ichigo is in Hichigo. Two separate beings... in one body.

I know... I confused myself with this.

~~~~~ Morning ~~~~~

Ichigo and Grimmjow both woke to someone giggling. The god knew just who it was. "Go away Szayel Aporro."

"Sorry Grimmy, I did not want to wake you, buuuuuuut." He paused for a long moment wanting them to answer 'but what' though when it did not come he pouted. "It is time for the maggots to start training and I could not get Ichigo out of your grip."

Grimmjow growled at the other god. He loved to sleep in late and hated all this crack of dawn crap. It was why his realm was in forever night. "Look you little fucker, go away. I used up a lot of energy working yesterday."

"You can go right back to sleep just as soon as I get the boy. It is bad enough they did not get to train yesterday, now we are going to start late."

Just then something clicked in Ichigo's mind. "Oh my GOD!"

"What do you want?" Grimmjow grumbled not happy with the teen.

"uh... nothing..." Ichigo looked really nervous. _Grimmjow's normal bed partner was sick. We did not train yesterday. Why? Was Szayel Aporro sick? They must share a bed almost every night!_

The god growled when the boy would not stop fidgeting. Grimmjow gave him a shove onto the floor before disappearing into his silk blue sheets completely.

Ichigo hit the stone floor with an 'uph'. Then his discarded clothes were thrown in his face.

"Hurry up and get dressed boy, you are going to be late." Szayel Aporro leaned against a wall staring at the human waiting for him to dress.

Ichigo did not like being looked at while naked so quickly as he could, dressed.

Szayel Aporro grabbed the teens hand and pulled him out of the room. "Don't stay in bed to long Grimmy, the world needs some more destroying."

A pillow flew across the room smacking the pink hair god right in the face. "Shut up you little fucking bitch. I know what I need to do already. Don't need you harping at me."

"Alright, see you later then Grimmy." Szayel Aporro closed the door shut behind him.

Grimmjow peeked out from under his blankets to make sure he was really alone. When he deemed it clear he cuddled up to the pillow Ichigo had used. "I can't believe how good that brat smells. It is kind of like strawberry's... but better."

~~~~~~~~ to be continued soon ~~~~~~~~~

...I think Grimmjow is falling for Ichigo ^.^

thanks for reading  
please review


	27. Chapter 27

~~~~~ two more years to go ~~~~~

Every day the training felt easier. The drills, obstacle courses and exercises felt like nothing to Ichigo. It surprised him it only took one year to go from blacking out from the pain in an hour to not feeling any pain after a whole day. The other five seemed to still be sore at the end though. That only confused Ichigo more.

Then every night when he slept, in his dream he would watch his pale double training as well. Hichigo seemed to be worried about something, but would not tell.

Ichigo was just glad that the god did not call for him to spend the night again. Though he still felt like it was not going to be the only time.

"Alright maggots, we are done for today." Szayel Aporro smirked from where he leaned against the doorway. "Hit the showers. Got to smell nice for tomorrow. You get to watch other go thru what you guys did for the first time. Trust me when I say that this is when it is the most entertaining. Never feels the same after that."

All of them walked past Szayel Aporro into the shower room. Each shower has their own stall so it was fine for Lily to go in there to.

Back in the other room Nnoitra walked in and put a hand on the wall to lean over Szayel Aporro.

"So why did you do it?"

"I do not know what you are talking about Nnoitra."

"Six... all six. How the hell is it that one of the biggest groups have absolutely no deaths? Simplest answer, you did not work them to death."

"If I worked them to death then they would not be alive. I did how ever pushed them as much if not more than every other group that came before them."

"Che, yeah right." Nnoitra poked the smaller males chest. "I beat none of them make it thru the first month of the second stage of training."

Szayel Aporro did not like the smirk on the god of battles face. "Let me guess... you will be working them in the art of fighting?"

"You bet your sweet ass I am. Grimmjow is not going to trust anyone else with his little demon. Of course I will give your unknowing pet special treatment."

The pink haired god chuckled at this. "Sorry Nnoitra, but I am going home to my own realm tomorrow with him. My servants do not need to know how to fight. Do not worry though. This mean I don't have to ask you to help with the heavier documents anymore." He patted Nnoitra's cheek and walked away.

"Bitch, you still owe me for carrying those stone tablets. They were fucking heavy!"

Szayel Aporro just waved good bye with out looking back. "What ever you say Nnoitra, what ever you say."

Nnoitra punched the stone wall leaving a rather big whole. "Mother fucking bitchy bastard ass hole cunt! I am going to... something!"

~~~~~~~~ to be continued soon ~~~~~~~~~

thanks for reading  
please review


	28. Chapter 28

**sigh **so tired.

i had to hurry up and do a self portrait for art class in order to turn it in in time to get judged. Hope it makes it into the student show a long with all the other art works i did. Teacher took a lot of them to be judged... almost all of them. In fact he only gave 2 of them back to me.

oh and a got Japanese final coming up to study for. Gah

throw Christmas shopping in to the mess somewhere to. -.-

well enough about my life. On with the story

~~~~~ Sex Ed ~~~~~

Ichigo did not really want to go, but Lily would not let him stay back in the room. So the teen was literally dragged to the room where they could watch the ceremony.

"I do not get why I have to come, but you are not making Ulquiorra? It is not fare."

"Stop whining. Ulquiorra is a stick in the mud. I will not let a fun guy like you turn into that. Besides..." Lilly started giggling loudly. "I promised Mashiro you would come."

Ichigo scowled at the pink haired girl that was currently pushing him. "Shouldn't I be the one to make promises like that?"

The girl just rolled her eyes. "No, because then you would of said no and then there would be no promise to keep. Now stop complaining, we are already here."

The teen was pushed into a dark but still white room. There was a long table with a dozen or so seats around it. Each seat was big enough for two ta three people. Perhaps just one really big guy like the one sitting at the far end. Ichigo has never seen this guy around before, which amazed him because he is so big. What was even more amazing was the little puppy that was chasing its own tail right next to the big guy. It had like this bone like mask thing on its head.

The happy puppy yipped with its tail in mouth. It tried to walk like that for a bit, but gave up on keeping its prey. The thing jumped into the big guys lap as if it was nothing (big jump) putting it's front paws on his torso as high as it could reach.

"What do you want mutt?" When the puppy only yipped and wagged its tail the large man pushed it to the floor. "Stupid demon dog."

Ichigo kept on staring at the sad little thing on the floor. "...Why is there a demon in here?"

Little eyes glared at the carrot top. "It won't stop following me!"

Before Ichigo could ask any more a girl grabbed him from behind. Mashiro pulled the boy into a seat with her right next to the big guy. "Ichigo, this is Yammy. Yammy, Ichigo."

Yammy glared down at the green haired female. Mashiro did not seem to take notice. "I know what you are thinking little strawberry. 'Why is it following Yammy and not trying to eat him?' Well it is really simple it likes him."

"It is not that simple you annoying women." Kensei came into the room with his arms crossed. Even though there was two already sitting in the one seat, he still sat down and fitted. "Weak demons can not survive on their own. So they attach themselves to someone much stronger. Three years ago when Yammy came here he ran into a powerful demon dog. The one following him killed it but was killed in return. The demon had puppies though. This one here was smart enough to attach to someone right when its mother died."

"Hu, that makes sense, but... how can a demon have babies?" Ichigo crossed his arms.

Kensei just shook his head. "Did your parents never tell you about the birds and the bees? For crying out loud, you are what, sixteen?"

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I MENT!"

"Demons are just like anyone else when it comes to sex. It makes the universe go round." Kensei sounded annoyed with having to point this out to the kid. This was something that should not even of needed to be brought up. Worse yet it was in front of two ladies.

"...Oh." Ichigo stayed quiet after that, leaning against the back of the chair.

~~~~~~~~ to be continued soon ~~~~~~~~~

...Yammy's puppy is awesome...

thanks for reading  
please review


	29. Chapter 29

I hate finally exams, I really do. at least i am done with classes until the next semester.

I also had some holiday stuff to do.

By the way, Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all of you out there celebrating something. ^.^

Note for this chapter: _Video_

~~~~~ Party? ~~~~~

It did not take long for others to show up. Very quickly were the seats packed. Most seats had three people in each one, except for Yammy's. He was just too big for anyone else to sit and the demon puppy was on his lap again. Even the god of knowledge had two others sharing a seat with him. One was another god that was really tall and had an eye patch. The other person in the seat was Uryuu. Szayel Aporro looked pissed, the other one looked please with himself and the teen looked like he was having a hard time sitting still.

Ichigo just shrugged it off. He was getting really bored of waiting for it to start. The only reason he came early (at all actually) is he was made to. The teen would much rather be back in their room hanging out with Chad. The gentle giant was a really cool guy. He stayed behind to train his body more. Ichigo had no idea why. Chad was already a really strong guy. When something about it being meditation was mentioned and the orange haired teen just faded out of the conversation.

The lights went out, turning the room black for a minute. Everything went silent instantly. In the middle of the table an image flickered on.

_"With this conquered blood we summon you to us great god of destruction, Lord Jeagerjaques!" The silver haired man yelled and all the warriors repeated. A sort moment later the was a loud rumbling sound. Tropical birds took to the sky in the not too far distance._

_The top of the trees jerked as the thing came closer. What ever it is was powerful enough to move them. It most likely did not even notice them as its speed picked up. Then it stopped right at the edge of the jungle, still hidden in the darkness. Every thing fell silent. The wind stopped blowing, the animals all ran away already and it seemed everyone was holding their breaths._

_An ear shattering roar rang out as to scare off anyone not brave enough. None of the warriors on either side of the platform flinched. Then Ichimaru had the nerves to even smile bigger as the roar echoed off into the distance._

Ichigo noticed it looked exactly the same as when he was the boy leaning over the alter just one year ago. Though this time he could see the scared to death look on the young mans face.

_As the echo faded away two sets of foot stepped could be heard coming up the stairs from the jungle side. Once they reached the top the two beings rolled out a red carpet. They both smiled seeing this year's sacrifices' then got down on one knee in a bowing like fashion. The entire structure started to tremble as the unseen creature below started to come up as well._

The teen was not sure why he never bothered to ask who the women that turned into a black panther was. He was told the sabertooth tiger guys name was Ggio Vega though.

_Almost everyone was in awe as the creature came into view over the edge of the platform. White fur covered most of its body. The only thing not white was the black of its giant paws, soft pink in its ears and the eyes a hypnotizing blue._

This time Ichigo was in no danger so he found himself really getting lost in the blue depths. He never looked away even when Grimmjow turned from feline to human.

_"Lord Jaegerjaquez, as we do every year during the spring summer and fall we traveled the lands far and wide attacking villages as we please. From each of these villages we have taken one male not old enough to be a warrior but too old to be an innocent. We offer these young men to you now on the day we return to your land. I hope they please you great and powerful god of destruction."_

_Grimmjow and Gin went thru the rest of the motions of the ceremony. One by one the youths hands were cut licked and taken away. There were only three boys this year. It only took an hour to finish the part in the mortal realm._

The lights flickered back on as the screen faded away. Ichigo found it kind of odd that he wanted to keep looking into the perfect shape of blue cat like eyes of the god of destruction. Everyone got up but did not leave. A few seconds later with out the teen knowing quite how it happened, the hall was now a big party. There was music playing, the table was pushed against the wall with snakes and drinks on it, the chairs were lined up on opposite walls. It was like they had all been moved at the speed of light.

Ichigo shrugged and went to the table to get a glass of punch. Where he was standing was now a dance floor. Maybe coming was not such a bad idea.

~~~~~~~~ to be continued soon ~~~~~~~~~

thanks for reading  
please review


	30. Chapter 30

~~~~~ Party! ~~~~~

Ichigo did not see what Shuuhei poured into the punch bowl. After about 3 cups full he figured out what it was. The older male had spiked the drink. The orange haired teen was thirsty and wanted more but knew drinking at his age was not allowed.

He looked around the room to see if any of the other minors noticed. If Ichigo was the only one then he would have just one more.

Lily was a giggling fit, a cup in hand, along with the group of girls she was dancing with. At that moment they all went quiet and glanced at him, then quickly went back to giggling. This confused the hell out of Ichigo. Slowly he went to a different part of the room.

Mashiro was standing next to Kensei, Shuuhei and Kira. She was leaning against the white haired man. One arm went around his neck and came back to rub her own boob. Obviously she was already wasted. Kensei was downing the punch try to get drunk.

Ulquiorra was sitting in a chair all alone. He was slowly sipping on the punch he had.

In a corner Szayel Aporro kept on handing Uryuu more cups. Seemed the pink haired god wanted the nerdy teen to relax. Not too far from them Tesla was flat against the wall with a deep red blush. The really tall guy in white was leaning over him probably saying something to make Tesla look that way.

Ichigo slowly made his way back to the table with all the snacks on it. He was almost there when someone shouted out loud. "HEY! Listen Up!" Everyone looked at the guy who shouted. It was the guy that lead Ichigo to the cleaning pool, Kaien.

"Congratulations Yammy Llargo for surviving the three year training. You are now one of the family." All the people wearing black clapped for the big guy in the purple hakama. "I also got another announcement. I finally raised enough courage to ask Miyako the big question." Everyone went completely silent. "...She said Yes!" Everyone cheered for the newly engaged couple. Even the puppy yipped in the excitement.

The mutt sounded too close to Ichigo. The teen looked back to the table. There the demon was, sitting in the punch bowel, tail wagging and splashing the reddish liquid out.

Ichigo chuckled as he reached out to take the puppy out of the bowel. "Silly little thi..." He was cut off by the puppy's yipping. It was not like its earlier noises either. This time the canine sounded... scared, really scared.

"What The Hell Did You Do!"

The last thing Ichigo saw was a giant fist coming at him.

~~~~~~~~ to be continued soon ~~~~~~~~~

thanks for reading  
please review


	31. Chapter 31

Happy New year everybody

~~~~~ Three Months Latter ~~~~~

Beep, beep, beep.

Ichigo was starting to come to thanks to a really annoying sound. The more conscious he became the louder the beeping seemed.

Beep, murmur, beep.

Great now he was hearing someone talking. The words were not quite there but someone defiantly was talking.

Murmur, beep, murmur.

The teen tried to move, but his whole body felt stiff. All he managed to do was open his eyes just a fraction.

"Hey, I think he is waking up." A failure female voice said before green came into his blurred vision. "Ichigo, I was so worried about you. Yammy slugged you good."

"Young lady please move so I can examine the patient." This voice was sweet and soft with a lot of strength.

"Y-yes ma lady." Mashiro quickly left Ichigo's side. A moment later a women took her place. The teen had to blink a few time to believe what she looked like. This women was beautiful in the kind of way children thought their moms are beautiful. Long black hair braided in the front. A white haori thrown over her shoulders. The sweetness in her eyes mixed in perfect harmony with a stern look. Something seemed oddly familiar about this women.

"Hello Kurosaki. I am Unohana, goddess of health and wisdom. You have been in a coma for three months. How do you feel?"

Ichigo's eyes were now fully opened. "...G-goddess...?"

Unohana smiled at the young man. "Yes it is me. So please tell me, is anything wrong? Any numbness or pain or stiffness?"

"...I... I am pretty stiff."

Unohana jotted that down on a clip bored. "That good."

"Good?"

"Yes, being stiff after being still for so long is perfectly normal. Though getting used to moving your muscles again will take some time."

"...Oh... so what do I need to do?"

Unohana smiled down at the brown eye teen. "I got it all written down for you in the other room. I'll be right back with it." She left Ichigo in the room with the annoying beep all alone. Though the goddess was going to do something other then what she said. She needed to have a little talk with little Grimmjow.

~~~~~~~~ to be continued soon ~~~~~~~~~

thanks for reading  
please review


	32. Chapter 32

I know it is short... yeah... enjoy

oh i had a few comments about this

sensee and sensei is the same thing.

~~~~~ Just a LITTLE Talk ~~~~~

Unohana knocked on the large decorated door to the god of destructions office. Grimmjow opened the door slowly. He had a feeling it was her. She always had a soft knock.

"Hello Unohana sensee. Is something wrong?" The goddess of health was the only person that ever scared him. Right now she had that look as well, the one that said he was in some big trouble.

"No no Grimm-chan. Everything is alright. The boy is finally awake." Unohana walked into the office and the blue haired god closed the door. Suddenly she snapped to face Grimmjow, giving him her scariest angry mother look. "Do you have any idea who that boy is?"

Grimmjow was frozen in place under her gaze. "Uh... y-yes?"

"Are you sure about that?"

"... uh... umm..., not any more."

"Ichigo Kurosaki is my grandchild."

Grimmjow mind was not able to grasp this information. "Your... your...! That means... He Is More Divine Then I Thought!" The god gripped his head in frustration. _The __Exorcism__ is going to take even more energy than I thought... Oh Fuck, Unohana sencee might know what I am planning. What if she tells me no! I have to deal with this whole demon thing forever then. I hate demons!_

The blue haired god thoughts were distracted by the anger in Unohana's eyes.

"Uh... sensee? There is something else you wanted to say, isn't there?"

"Just one more thing." Unohana smiled at the other. "If you ever let harm fall Ichigo again... well we will need a new god of destruction now, wont we."

Grimmjow gulped. "I understand sensee."

"Good. Take care Grimm-chan." With that she left the gods office.

"...Oh all that is holly... how is she is a demon in disguise."

~~~~~~~~ to be continued soon ~~~~~~~~~

I am sorry for giving Grimmjow the fear of Unohana, but she is literally the only anime character I am really scared of... I really am.

thanks for reading  
please review


	33. Chapter 33

just going to say the truth, I took a break from this site... and wound up forgetting about it.

i am back now and since it is spring break I will be trying to work on my old storys once again.

*sigh* over a year since the last chapter Y.Y i remember being so happy about how fast these came out to.

sorry everyone, really, sorry

i am going to get a bit of a time skips in here starting with three months, that means that it is a year and a half into boot camp (half way)

~~~~~~~~ three months later ~~~~~~~

Even though Ichigo started his second year of boot camp a quarter late, he managed to catch up to the others in three weeks thanks to all the training he had done back home with Renji and the others. It was kind of strange though. The dark skinned women that could turn in to a black panther was their training instructor even though it was supposed to be the god of battles, Nnoitra. Apperently he got into some trouble, something about sleeping with a minor. What was wrong with minors? Sure they were dirty from working underground all day, but Ichigo could not see what the problem was. Oh well.

Uryuu was also no longer in their group. He did not die or anything. The god of knowledge had made a deal with destruction and took him to be one of his librarians or something silly like that. Ichigo did not much care for the guy so did not mind seeing him go.

So now it was just the orange haired six teen year old, the emotionless Ulquiorra, the gentle giant Chad, the loyal blonde Tesla and the lovely Lilly stuck in weapon's training. Up until now they had been practicing on moving dummies. Three of them used swords while another used his bare fists and the girl fought with a shield. It creeped Ichigo out the first time he saw her swipe the head clean off of the dummy with the yellow thing like it was a blade. Today however they were being taken out into the desert out side the fortress walls to train. Lady Yoruichi along with Kisuke and Tessai were going to be watching over them while they took on some demons, that way if any problem ones come along they could protect the teens.

The problem was no demons were showing up. Not even after a three hour walk into the desert. The three chaperons were informed of the report by Izuru that someone like this happened back when Ichigo first arrived here. If any training was going to get done they needed to split up, but evenly so not to make the orangette think some thing was up.

"All Right Maggots. We are splitting up. There are three of use and five of you so lets see who is getting alone time with yours truly." Yuruichi smiled looking over the five youngster's pretending to decide. "YOU!" She pointed to Ichigo. "Kisuke, take Tesla and Ulquiorra. Lilly and Sado, you are going with Tessai."

"Wait, wouldn't it be safer to stay in a group?" Ichigo complained as he was grabbed by his white collar and pulled away from the others as they too went in their own groups.

"Yeah, but not as much fun." She had an evil cat grin.

Yuruichi pulled him along farther and farther from the others. Some thing was not feeling right though. There was a demon near by. A strong one to what she could sense... no... two, both strong. Strong enough to not care about the demon in the boy even though she was sure by now they all knew him to be in this world. A few moments later and the two finally came out of their hiding place. One was nearly nine and a half feet tall, while the other was just five foot nine. It had been a long time since the cat deity saw demons like these. They were very humanoid in shape. The smaller one wore a white mask with no eye holes and the taller a metal helmet.

"Is this the boy Tosen?" The tall one asked.

"I believe so."

Yuruichi got in front of the boy in a defensive stance. _Not good. I thought none would show up because of him, now two vasto level demons have shown up just because of him. _"Ichigo, I need you to get back. These are not normal deeeh..." An elbow made contact with her side. She was not expecting an attack to come from the teen while he smiled with golden eyes. On top of the surprise it was really strong, causing her to pass out.

"Annoying women." Hichigo hissed out before looking up to the two demons. "So what the hell do you guys want?"

"Lord Hichigo." The two said in unison with a bow.

"Our lord Aizen had sent a message to me. He has informed me that you are in danger from the ruler of this realm. I Tosen Kaname along with my companion Komamura Sajin am here to get you far away from Las Nochas."

"Get away?"

"Yes." The man in the helmet said this time. "The god of destruction hates demons. He is sure to try and dispose of you once he finds out."

Hichigo in a blink of an eye grabbed Zangetsu and slashed at the two demons before him. "Idiots, he already knows. I even talked with him. The kitty cat cannot do shit about me at this time. On that he is even helping make me stronger. By the time he is able to execute his plan, I will be too strong for it to work. If I leave now though the training will end and if another god comes along and decides to purify me I won't stand a chance."

The lower part of the white mask shattered and the metal helmet split in two, completely coming off revealing the face of a wolf. "Understood Lord Hichigo. If you ever need reinforcements please call upon us. We shell knock down the walls of Las Nochas to your aid."

"Che, you guys are annoying too. Go before the pussy cat wakes up."

The two demons bowed their heads before disappearing at blinding speeds. Hichigo grumbled as he leaned down shaking the Black Panther. As soon as it started to stir he gave control back to Ichigo. He was a bit confused by what just happened. One moment two creatures appeared before them, the next he was waking a big cat.

Yoruichi growled as she got up. "Ichigo?" She said in a manly voice while looking up at his soft brown eyes, then to where the two Vastos had been. All that was there were chunks of what had over their faces. _This boy... he knocked me out and took on two Vasto level demons? Grimmjow is going to want to know about this._

~~~~ Demons ~~~~

"Tosen."  
"Hm?"  
"That boys eyes... the human one's eyes were a soft brown and the demons were gold on black."  
Kaname tilted his head up towards the wolf like demon. "Isn't that like lord Aizen's different colored eyes?"  
"Yes it is. I have never heard of any of his decedents ever being like that before."  
"That really says some thing since you been around long enough to remember when the gates were opened for demons freely."  
Komamura patted the smaller demons head. "Do not think about it Tosen. I am sure some day you will be able to feel the warmth of our home world around you. If we protect lord Aizens descendent while he could to the others I am sure he will be more than happy to reopen the doors to us."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ to be continued ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

yeah Komamura and Tosen are in the story now to

again sorry for the long break period


	34. Chapter 34

I, like many other writers, love reviews. so please leave one

thank you

~~~~~~~~~ Game On ~~~~~~~~~

The blue haired god paced back and forth his office like he had been for the past week, ever since Yoruichi had told him what happened in the desert. Since she was knocked out by a surprise attack he did not have the whole story. The question of why the two vasto level demons approaching his strawberry even knowing what he was, was driving him nuts, along with the question of where are they now. Did the kid kill them with his touch or are they out there still planning something.

Grimmjow was in so deep in his own thoughts he did not realize it when someone else entered the room. The tall male sat down on the couch, kicked his feet up and had his hands behind his head looking rather relaxed. Nnoitra watched as destruction paced for a few minutes before getting bored of this. "What The Hell Is Your Problem!" The god of battles bellowed out laughing at how high the other jumped when brought back to reality.

"SHUT UP!" Grimmjow flipped the couch over. Now Nnoitra was literally rolling on the floor laughing. It took a few minutes and the strongest death glare the blue cat eyes ever gave.

"Okay, I am better now. So what is wrong?" He grinned showing all his over sized teeth.

Grimmjow picked the couch back up to sit on it with his arms crossed. "I thought the old man was punishing you."

He rolled his eyes as he got back on the couch. "Told him I though the new age was sixteen not eighteen so he let me off with a warning. Now tell what's up with you and all that pacing crap. "

The blunette turned his head away not wanting to answer.

"...Something is up with your pet demon, hu? Tell me or I will beat it out of you."

Slowly the blue eyed god got up from the leather couch and headed for the door. Grimmjow did not want to talk about it but the god of battles just challenged him. So that left to options, tell him that the demon is up to something and it is killing him not knowing what it is or fight in order to keep it from the other. Being destruction he picked fight. It had been a while since he had a good spare with the other anyways. He could feel the excitement coming from Nnoitra as he got up to follow him to the inside outside area of the fortress. Grimmjow loved to destroy things, but he would have to repair every thing they are about to do since it is his home after all.

The day time like space under the closed dome was one of his finer of creations in the entire realm of Hueco Mundo. The clouds looked like they were actually drifting above and a soft warmth enveloped all in its light. No one would ever guess that day did not exist in this world after walking out into the inside of Las Nochas. As soon as he had walked far enough from the buildings a large weapon came at him. It seemed Nnoitra did not want to wait.

The taller god was much stronger than him, but Grimmjow was faster. Though the blunette never came up with plans and went wild in fights while Nnoitra could come up with a strategy before he even realizes it. In other words their fights were normally decided by who ever wanted to win more.

In a different part of the palace Ichigo looked up feeling more energy being released some where. It sent a warm tingle up his spine. It seemed that a moment later Tesla, who was his sparring partner at the moment, noticed as well since he was no longer the one Ichigo was looking at.

"What is going on over there?" The blonde teen asked as he put his sword away.

Yoruichi chuckled as she noticed the two. "So you two noticed. Lord Grimmjow and Lord Nnoitra are sparing as well..." A cat like smirk appeared on her face. "I think it would do you boys some good to get a better look at real power in action. Maybe then..." She smacked both of them upside the head with a flash step. "You Will Actually Pay Attention To The Lessons Like The Others!"

Both teens rubbed the spot they got hit. "Damn that smarts." Ichigo grumbled before putting his sword on his back. "Come on Tesla." He said as he quickly headed to where the gods were fighting, after all the teacher did say they could go. The boy with the eye patch was quickly following after the locks of orange.

"Lady Yoruichiiiii, I want to go tooooo..." They could hear Lilly whining as they left. For some reason she, along with Chad and Ulquiorra were told no. Ichigo just shrugged it off though.

~~~~ I suck at writing fights ~~~~

Ichigo stood in awe as he was close enough to see the fight that had taken to the sky. He honestly had no clue that they could stand on air... more like it never crossed his mind. The power the two were using was amazing. Nnoitra's weapon was swung with great power that created great gusts with every swing. Grimmjow movements were quick and strangely graceful, almost as if he was... dancing.

The long black haired god stuck out his over sized tongue. A yellow orb of pure energy formed at the tip. The amount of power it contained made the two teens to shiver. Nnoitra fired the divine blast at his opponet. Grimmjow easily dodged it, but that was bad. The two gods just noticed the boys and the attack was now going towards them. Neither one of them would of been fast enough to get them out of the way. A massive explosion that followed was the signal of their death. At least it would of been if it was any one else other than Ichigo. The orange haired boy stood in front of Tesla with Zangetsu held up. The ground around them was a crater, but to in their V shaped spot. The blast had been cut in two by the human... no, that demon. His eyes were gold in a sea of black. Grimmjow had seen this before, but this time there was something else. This time the demon wore a white bone mask with red markings.

Hichigo looked behind him at the blonde making sure he was still alive. He let out a hiss with hot breath visible even though it was warm already while fully turning around. Tesla was more scared as he was when he was kidnapped from the academy. Back then he figured he was going to be sold as a slave and would just be able to run away thanks to his training, but now, he honestly thought that Ichigo, the boy he actually gotten to know pretty well, was about to eat him down to the very soul.

Tesla closed his eyes tight not wanting to see it coming. A hand grabbed the collar of his top and thrown over a shoulder. That did not seem right. He should have been slashed or stabbed or even bitten by what was obviously a demon possessing the other, not being carried quickly away. Slowly he opened his eyes noting he was too far up from the ground for it to be Ichigo. He looked up scared to the face that too held an eye patch. "Nnoitra sama?"

"Idiot, didn't they teach better then to close your eyes at the academy? Close your eyes in front of an enemy and you can consider yourself already dead. Next time you do that stupid shit I am not saving you." the god of battles dropped the boy to the ground. After the pretty far fall to the sands Tesla quickly got back up.

"Thank you Nnoitra sama." His attention as now on his fellow sacrifice. Where was Ichigo?

Nnoitra looked annoyed at the little blonde. "I took you far away from him... now tell me exactly what you saw." The tone of voice he used frightened Tesla. Was there something he was not supposed to see?

"I saw you and lord Grimmjow fighting, with you obviously winning. Then a large yellow blast of your divine energy. Ichigo pushed me behind him, then... then..." Tesla shivered thinking of the look in the orange hair boys eyes. "I think Ichigo is possessed by a demon."

A loud sigh made the teen jump. Nnoitra was rubbing his forehead in frustration. "So you saw the demon then. Grimm is not going to be happy about that. We been trying to keep it a secret so no one try's to kill the boy... now what to do with you so it does not slip out." By the way all those pearly whites gleamed in the god's smile he already knew what he was going to do.

Back where it had started Grimmjow had Hichigo pinned to the ground. The demon was thrashing about to get out of his grip but was still not quite strong enough. "Fucking demon... why did you protect the other brat?"

"I didn't, Ichigo was the one to jump in front of him. I was just protecting my body." He breathed out hot air right in Grimmjows face. It smelt like brimstone. With a growl the blunette grabbed the mask and crushed it, causing the demon to scream out in pain.

"Fucking Bastard!"

"Tell Me, What The Hell Are You Up To!"

"Never!"

Grimmjow lifted his hand from the boy's face. For a moment Hichigo thought he was being let go, but then blue. A blue orb of energy just like the yellow on was forming at point blank. This stupid god had grown bored of putting up with this shit and was going to kill the human and demon brothers' right there. Then Hichigo learned something he did not know before. When a demon possessing a human becomes too scared they loss control to the human. Black turned to white and gold into brown. Those gentle eyes quickly registered what was happening and showed even more fear then the demons had.

Those eyes, the same ones that he looked at back at the alter and did not like. Right now though they looked a lot better. The kid now knew just how strong the god was and Grimmjow smiled. Slowly the blue orb shrank back into nothing. "You are always getting into too much trouble kid. From now on I am going to watch over you more closely. Your my new ever night bunk mate."

"What?" Ichigo was a bit confused.

Grimmjow got up off of him and started to walk away. "Just like the last time. You are now staying in my sleeping quarters. Only difference is that you got to come there every night now."

"...WHAT!"

The anger in the teen's voice made the cat like god chuckle. "See you to night bunk mate."

~~~~~~~~~~~ To be continued ~~~~~~~~~~

Yay, this is my longest chapter for this story so far.

I had fun writing it... but yeah a truly suck at writing battles so i do not really detail them, only gesture them.


	35. Chapter 35

~~~~~~~~~ Seriously ~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo had stayed in the place where the god had left him for quite some time. He did not quite believe what Grimmjow had said. It had to be a joke, it just had to be. The other had even been chuckling about it as he walked away. That meant it had to be a joke right? The teen let out of sigh as he excepted it as just a joke. He got back up and headed back to where the others had been training. Once there Ichigo realized that training must already be over because no one was around. With a shrug he headed for the dining hall figuring it was about time for dinner.

He heard all the chit chatting going on from down the hall. Yep, all that noise it really must be dinner time. Ichigo pushed the door opened to enter. A second after he stepped into the large white room every thing went quiet as many eyes looked in his direction. It was one of the creepiest moments the teen had ever experienced. At least ninety five percent on the chaos army was quietly staring at him. Many looked like they were trying to figure some thing out, a few others looked mad as hell.

Inside his inner world Hichigo looked thru the mirrors reflecting Ichigo's sight. "Do they know about me? Did that blonde brat tell them? What the hell! At any moment they are going to attack, aren't they? Get rid of the demon before it can attack hu? ...Hu?"

A few people had started to giggle and point at the orange haired teen. That was some thing the demon nor Ichigo expected. Mashiro and Lilly both came up from the sides and pulled him to a table with mostly female members of the army.

"So is it true?" Lilly questioned him.

"Is what true?"

"You knoooooowww." Mashiro giggled.

"No I Don't Know! What are you talking about?"

An orange haired girl dressed in black smiled brightly at him. "Is it true that lord Grimmjow asked you to marry him?"

"Where the hell did you hear that one Orihime?" The women with short black hair, but with two long pony tails spoke up. "There is no way that is true. For one thing, if lord Grimmjow wanted Ichigo as his bride he would not have asked and just forced himself on to him once he is of proper age."

Ichigo's eye twitched at this. What the hell were these girls talking about?

"Oh, I guess you are right Soi Fon..."

Kirio let out a sigh. "Ladies, the question you wish to be asking is..." She looked at the teen boy among them. "What did Lord Grimmjow say after you interrupted his sparing match with lord Nnoitra?"

Now it made sense what they were giggling about. Rumors spread faster than wild fire in side of Las Nochas. Ichigo's face turned red thinking about how many different things had been whispering about the past hour or so. That was bad seeing as all the girls started to giggle again.

"H-he... he said I get in to much trouble and need to be watch more closely..." No way in hell was he going to say more. Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest.

A girl that was brought here the year after Ichigo blushed as she tried to say some thing. "So... how is he going to do that?"

Ichigo did not move nor spoke. The rumors were probably bad enough as it is. That part did not need to get out; it was just a joke after all. The god was making fun of him. His resolve wavered as all the women at the table just kept looking at him. They would probably not leave him alone after they got what they wanted. He is not going to tell, nope, nu uh, no way in hell...

"He said I was his new bunk mate."

More awkward silence, but this time a blush covered all the ladies faces. "Are... those the words he used?" Soi Fon spoke up again once her cheeks were back to normal.

"You mean bunk mate? Yeah... why?" Ichigo tilted his head quite confused.

"Because..." Yoruichi popped up right behind Soi Fon before she could answer. "Every one knows that Lord Grimmjow does not care about gender when it comes to mates and you have a very cute face that he won't resist forever."

Ichigo's soft brown eyes widened at that. They all thought that the god would want him as a mate? No, the blunette just meant that they would be staying in the same room again... for a long time... OH GAAAH! The teen was freaking out more now. It did not help that he already thought that the blue and pink haired gods were doing it, so knew Yoruichi's words were true.

"No need to worry over it too much Ichi. There are rules in place to keep some stuff from happening." Yoruichi ruffled the orange hair. She was not going to mention the obvious though. Destruction did not follow many rules. "Plus, there is nothing you can really do to change the situation so just go along with it. If he does forget just remind him there are rules."

Slowly he glared up at her yellow eyes. "What rules?"

She smiled back at him. "That is not important. He knows them and that is all you need to know."

~~~~~~~~~~~ To be continued ~~~~~~~~~~


	36. Chapter 36

wow, having two stories at the same time is really hard to keep up. I keep trying to go back in forth with the writing, but when I get into one the other one suffers. Sorry about that. ^.^||

and now the new semester is starting

~~~~~~~~~ Good Night ~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo had left the dining hall in a hurry with out eating since all the women would not leave him alone with so many more questions. Now the teen wandered the halls still thinking about whether it was a joke or not. He was getting tired though so headed for the room that he had been staying in with the others. The white halls seemed to stretch on so much longer then before as he made his way there. He pushed the door open spotting Tesla taking apart two of the beds, his own and Ichigo's as well.

"What is going on?"

Tesla jumped at the voice and even stumbled, falling to the floor. "I-ichi...go... uh... I... I am leaving."

The orange haired teen was a bit confused by this. "Where are you going to go? It is nothing but sand and demons out there."

The other was shacking as he got up from the floor. Nnoitra sama had told him not to say a word about the demon to anyone, especially Ichigo, unless he wants his tongue to be ripped out by the god of battles bare hands. Tesla was also worried about the other boy turning into a demon and doing far worse than that. "I... I am being taken by Nnoitra sama to his realm."

After Nnoitra had saved the boy from Ichigo's demon the god took him to Grimmjows office to deal with the problem. Destruction just wanted to kill him to keep it quiet and just tell anyone that asked that he got in the way of the spar of the gods earlier. It was not like a student dying was uncommon any ways. Though the taller had the better idea of keeping the kid him self since he was not entirely useless. "Fine, but if anyone ever finds out because of him I will tie YOU to a chair and hand your sorry ass over to Szayel." That was what destruction had said before sending Tesla to get his things.

"Oh, that good then. You worshiped that guy so that kind of works well, huh? Just one more thing though."

"A-and what... would that be?" Tesla was shacking even more not knowing what the other would say or do.

"Why are you packing up my things to?"

"Oh that!" Tesla scratched the back of his head. "Lord Grimmjow asked me to since I taking care of mine anyways." Ichigo gave him a confused look not sure what was happening. The blonde was confused by the confusion. "You do not need a bed here when you are moving in to his room you know."

Soft brown eyes widened and the tanned face paled a little bit. This really was not a mean joke... or the meanest joke ever and every one was in on it. Tesla thought that the other teen was going to be sick at how white he got. "Uh... Ichigo..." He jumped when the other looked at him quickly. "...good bye."

"...Bye Tesla..."

The blonde quickly ran out of the room leaving Ichigo alone. He looked at the room at Lily, Chad and Ulquiorras beds since nothing else was in there. How quickly six became three was kind of creepy, at least none of them had died though, well not yet any ways.

Ichigo sighed before leaving the room that was no longer part his. He had planned on going to bed early so this embarrassment would end, but now going would only make it worse. The teen rubbed his face in frustration. "Now what the hell am I going to do?"

~~~~~~~~~~~ To be continued ~~~~~~~~~~ Now

Ichigo had wandered around for quite some more time and now it was getting late. Nearly everyone had gone off to bed so he was alone. Since he did not want to go share a bed with the perverted god he went to the training room instead to lift weights. It was normally full so right now would probably the only time he would get to do it. Once there though he noticed he was wrong.

"Kensei? You're still up?" He watched the white haired man's powerful arms as he lifted the dumbbells. The muscles were huge compared to Ichigos own.

"No, I am exercising in my sleep." He sounded a bit annoyed.

Ichigo crossed his arms and scowled at him. "Haha, very funny. Why are you still up?"

"My new room is not ready. A bed has not been found for it that I like." Kensei put the weights down just to pick up two that were bigger. "Why are you still up? You still got to train early in the morning kid."

"Well... I am probably not going to get much sleep in my own new room, so might as well train. Why are you getting a new room?" Ichigo tried to pick up the two dumbbells that Kensei had put down a moment ago. Tried, but failed. The teen looked at the weight on them, *ten stone. He had no clue what that weight measurement meant, but it was really heavy for dumbbells. The bad thing was these were the smallest ones not painted pink. Ichigo had no choice but to use them instead though. He went down the line of the girly ones testing their weight until he settled on picking up a couple that said four stone instead.

Kensei watched Ichigo as he did his own lifts. He really did not tell the teen the answer to his question. "The last year of training is the hardest. If you survive it your body will be stronger than any thing normal humans could dream of. The colors are for when training is complete. If one of the guys in black were to use the pink ones we would kick him out for taking up space in the gym. So do not feel embarrassed that you are using them now. Still do not recommend coming in when a bunch of them are here though. They will not kick you out, but will still make fun of you."

"Oh, okay. That is good to know. You did not answer my question."

"About the new room? Well... you are taking my old one."

Ichigo just completely stopped every thing. His brain stopped thinking and he forgot to breathe even for a moment. "...wh-what?"

"I was lord Grimmjows bunk mate for the past twelve years. No clue why, but he does not like to sleep in bed alone." Kensei seemed to get more aggressive when he lifted the weights while talking.

"But... you... you are the one that shared a bed with him?" Ichigo had thought it was Szayel ever since the time he had to go to the gods bed chambers. Grimmjow had said the normal person had been sick and the pink haired god was unseen the day before... but Kensei was the one that took the teen to the room. The white haired man looked perfectly fine at that time. "That bastard lied to me."

"It does not really matter if he lied kid. He will get his way no matter what any ways. I will give you the same advice as last time though. Do not make it worse by resisting." Kensei nodded his head to the gyms door.

Ichigo looked over and saw standing there was an angry looking blue haired god with his arms crossed. "...Crap." He put the pink weights away before heading for the door.

"Ichigo, night."

"Night Kensei."

As the teen left with his back to the white hair man, Kensei glared at Grimmjow until they were both gone. "Damn Bastard! Gave no fucking warning that he was bored with me!"

~~~~~~~~~~~ To be continued ~~~~~~~~~~

*1 stone = 14 lbs

the idea of GrimmKensei popped in my head and when i looked to see if there was any storys i found not many in english. wishing there was more but don't feel like writing it.

so be happy i gave you two chapters in one and review please ^.^


End file.
